


AdventureLand

by jawnslulluby21



Category: Benedict Cumberbatch and Martin Freeman, Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Camping, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-11 03:54:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 39,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2052579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jawnslulluby21/pseuds/jawnslulluby21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Benedict Cumberbatch and Martin Freeman go camping....</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little something that has been bouncing around in my head for a while...so I am writing it...it was to have been a one off but then it was so much fun to write I thought why not make it a multi chapter thing?

Martin Freeman sifted through the plastic tote bin he was filling with paper plates and plastic utensils. He sensed rather than felt his companion of 13 years behind him and he sighed and turned around, leaving the bin to be sorted later.

"What?" he asked her, gently taking notice of her sad eyes and her rather defeated demeanour as she aimlessly picked up the newspaper and moved it to another area of their kitchen table. "Amanda. Talk to me."

"It's nothing." She bent down to rub at Arthur's ears, the Dachshund accepting the gesture happily, weaving in and out around her feet but never too far from the magic hand.

"It's not nothing. It's something." Martin paused and leaned back against the counter. "You're upset because I'm going aren't you?"

"Well not really upset. I guess you couldn't say I am 'upset', she said softly, straightening up and facing Martin. Her lower lip was trembling and Martin sighed and wrapped his arms around her. She smelled like her lavender shower gel and he inhaled, nuzzling her as he held her tightly to him. "If you don't want me to go, I won't. Let me just call Ben and tell him to ask--"

"No! No, don't you dare!" She pulled away and placed her hand on Martin's chest. Her face was earnest and held a hint of stubbornness.

"Then what is...this all about?" Martin watched her, fearing that she would indeed tell him to ring Ben and tell the other man that Martin couldn't go, that his girlfriend needed him home for whatever reason it was that she was brewing. And Martin desperately wanted to go. He ACHED to go on this trip, just Ben and him, doing whatever it was they would do, and not giving a damn about anything but that.

"There's bears. And there might be a branch that breaks and hits the trailer due to a...thunderstorm.......and you'll be all alone...in the woods...and did I mention bears?"

"Oh my darling." Martin chuckled and then swooped her up in another hug, this one even more fierce than the last. "There's no bears. The only bears that inhabit the Cotswolds are the teddy bear type variety and the weather report isn't calling for any violent storms. We'll be just fine. And you can use the spa certificate I gave you, especially since the kids are at camp. You and your Mum can go out to dinner every night if you want, and just think of all the shopping you can do with Rebecca!" Martin took her chin between his thumb and index finger and tilted her head up until she was looking at him. "I will miss you but you can call me if there's any emergency. And I promise I will also check in. Every night."

"Well." Amanda smiled and Martin visibly relaxed. He did not want his woman to worry about him yet at the same time, he felt an overriding desire to get away with Ben, who had indeed surprised him when Ben has asked if Martin wanted to go camping. "I guess I'll just have to trust you 2 berks not to get in to too much trouble without me."

"I do love you, Amanda." Martin graced her soft lips with a gentle kiss then turned back to his tote. He heard an impatient sound behind him and she was elbowing him out of the way.

"Do you have dishes? Pots and pans that is? How are you going to make a proper meal with these?"

"Um, Ben said the brochure promised those would be provided."

"Dish soap? Do you have cleaning stuff?" She rearranged the plates, utensils, and condiments in the tote then snapped the lid on. Waiting expectantly for an answer, she saw the confusion on his face and sighed. "Men! OK, take this." She slipped a plastic bottle of Dawn dish detergent into a plastic bag and nodded to herself. "That will do. Plus I will get you some all purpose from the laundry room."

"Do we have chocolate? And grahams? Ben said we can make s'mores." Martin bent to rummage through the bottom cabinets but Amanda was pushing him out of the way with a bump of her hip.

"Move. I'll get those. What else do you need? Marshmallows. Let me get those too."

Martin leaned against the counter and grinned. Leave it to Amanda to take over. He wondered where Ben was and if the RV was anything like they had talked when Ben had brought the brochure over to show him. He decided he'd better focus to be able to answer any more of Amanda's questions so he shook his head to clear his thoughts and returned to the present only to find Amanda packing up another plastic bin with unopened boxes of food. There was rice, noodles, stuffing, and some other assorted dry foods.

"Get your sports stuff ready. Ben will be here before you know it."

"Aye aye, m'lady," Martin answered jauntily and off he went outside to the pile of items on the porch.

He had purchased 2 camp chairs complete with cup holders because God knows they would need to get some beer so they could have a proper fire pit. new fishing equipment also laid on the pile, and his duffel with a wide variety of clothing was stuffed full and zipped up ready to go. There wasn't anything else to do until Ben brought the RV around, so Martin perched on the steps of the porch and hummed softly to himself. He was not aware that the butterflies in his stomach were not about the trip at all but about the man who was accompanying him.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"And this model sleeps 3 if you fold the dinette down."

Benedict walked around the RV, trying to familiarize himself with the large vehicle. This particular model was called The Voyager. It was a modest length but had such features like an island bed (whatever that was, Ben thought) in the back, a microwave and an oven, satellite tv and radio, a Blu Ray player, access to Netflix on the 2 flat screen tellys, and a complete bathroom with shower, sink and toilet. Best of all, the swivel captain's chairs in the front could be turned around to use at the dinette table.

"Comes with utensils, pots, some fry skillets. I do believe this model also has bedding."

"Brought my own," Ben muttered, running a hand along the back of the RV. It got decent mileage for as big as it was, even though it took diesel, and the salesman was saying something about filling up the tank before return. 

A week away. 7 days and 6 nights in the Cotswolds. Ben could hardly believe it. And he was even more amazed that Martin had agreed to go with him, seeing as how he had just finished a lengthy run with Richard III at the Traf. Just the thought of all of that time with his Sherlock co star and friend sent a leap in Ben's stomach and he tempered it with the painful thought that they hadn't left yet and something could go wrong.

"So you see, Mr. cumberclatch,--"

"Batch. It's Cumberbatch. Not whatever it was you said." Ben stared at the fussy little salesman who was mopping his forehead with a white handkerchief. It wasn't that hot but then Ben realized that the man was about 50 pounds this side of a whale so the effort of perhaps walking to the enclosed grounds where the RV's were kept was likely triggering his sweat outbreak. "I'll take this one. Shall we do the paperwork?"

"You won't be sorry. This is the top of the line model. Just a filly in the world of recreational vehicles!"

"Yes well I'm not buying this particular 'filly', just renting her."

Ben ushered the man along as they walked back to the offices. He was always late with everything lately, but this was one time he didn't want to be. Martin and their freedom for a whole week was waiting!

The paperwork was completed in no time and Ben jingled the keys in his pocket as he walked over to tell the waiting taxi driver whom he'd hired to bring him to the dealership to bring it around to the RV. he had been somewhat reluctant to keep his Jag in the enclosed lot while he drove the RV out and away, and the taxi seemed like the logical solution. All of his camping stuff, plus his duffel, were crammed into the taxi and the driver had already promised to help Ben load up the camper. It didn't take long and Ben paid the driver and topped him with a healthy gratuity beside.

Time to go collect Martin. Ben couldn't stop smiling.

 

Ben pulled the RV into the long driveway of Martin's home in Potter's Bar. The RV wasn't hard to drive. It was smooth and fairly fast on the straightaway from Hertfordshire and he looked forward to giving it the gas when they were on the motorway. He looked aghast at the pile of stuff on Martin's steps, then remembered that just like himself, the little man always overpacked. Let's see what they could eliminate.

"Hey!" Martin waved his hand as he picked up his duffel and walked over to where Ben had opened the door of the RV. "Looks good. A bit bigger than I thought."

"Yeah, well, we didn't want the basic model without the sat tv. And this one has a nice big bed in the back." Ben waggled his eyebrows at Martin, going for the joke but inside his heart began to beat just a bit faster. One bed. One bed for both of them.

"You snore and you'll sleep with the fishes," Martin laughed and shoved the bag inside the door, where Ben scooped it up and threw it to the back in the bedroom. "Do we have sheets and blankets? I brought a couple of pillows."

"Yeah I bought some nice 600 count sheets and new pillows." Ben grabbed up the tackle box and 2 poles from Amanda who had come to help load them up.

"Oh, 600 count! Egyptian?" she said excitedly.

"Is there anything else?" Ben asked, placing the poles against the wall by the table and the tackle box and new net by the dinette. "I suppose he bought the grocery store out?"

"Someone had to. I doubt we can live on fish alone." Martin placed the first of the 4 food boxes inside the door and went back for more. Ben situated that, then turned to find Amanda looking at him with a nonplussed expression and yet, it felt like it pinned Ben down somehow. 

"Um...what? Something wrong, Amanda?" Ben asked carefully. Must not let my emotions on my face, Ben thought, keeping his expression neutral.

"Nothing's wrong, Ben, but you ARE stealing my man away for a long time."

"Could be worse." Ben pushed another of the food bins back with his foot and laid the camp chairs to one side. "Could be 18 months. Like the Hobbit." When he saw the smile on Amanda's face frozen in place, he continued "Just think, though. Nobody to boss you around. And with time off from your telly program, you;ll be able to do all the things you want to do, including," Ben bent down and whispered "EAT MEAT!"

With that, the tiny blonde giggled and her icy demeanour melted. She squeezed Ben's leg and went back for another load.

"OK." Martin said after the half hour had flown by with packing up the RV. "Are we now ready to embark? After all, we want to get there before dark."

"Should only take a couple of hours," Ben said cheerily. He walked over to the driver's side of the vehicle and swung up, long legs making easy work of the distance. Martin observed the passenger side and took hold of the handle so he could also get up and inside. First though, he dropped the handle and swept Amanda into a hug. He kissed her neck and rubbed her back and received an answering hug.

"Call me, you." She dabbed at her eyes with a tissue then waved fiercely as Ben revved up the motor and put the RV into gear.

"Yep, will do! Love you!" Martin blew her a kiss and then ducked back into the RV, feeling free for the first time in a long time. As if suddenly remembering something, he searched in his murse beside him until he found a CD. This he proudly presented to Ben holding it up like a trophy. "Know what this is?" he asked Ben, who was just now going though the first of 4 roundabouts before they reached the motorway that would take them to Whitemead Forest.

"A coaster?" Ben smirked, the side of his perfect mouth quirking up. Martin tried not to notice, tried not to think about those lips and those eyes and that delicious neck.

"Yeah a coaster..geezus, you berk. What did I ever do to deserve you as a friend?"

"Born lucky is all." Ben laughed and it was a real laugh and one that said more than any words could say. Martin nodded and then slipped the disc into the dash player.

"Coltrane. Naima. And I do believe there is some Elbow on here as well, and the Arctic Monkeys, though the 2010 releasen not the new one."

"Because the new one would be too obviously cool even for you." 

"Just shut up and drive."

Martin leaned back in the cushioned big seat and grinned. How good did he feel right now, knowing he had no obligations ahead of him for a whole week. If that was bad, if he felt the least bit guilty, well, he supposed he should. He was, after all, a family man with a couple of kids and a woman who had stood by him through the good times and the bad, and yet, there was an odd quiet he felt just now. It was like  Martin Freeman was someone else and this Martin Freeman, the man who was sitting in this seat, was a man without responsibilities or cares. And how good did that feel?

"Martin?" Ben's voice broke the smaller man's reverie.

"Yeah?"

"Thank you."

It was enough. The RV lumbered down the road to the campgrounds and towards another chapter in their friendship, one that hadn't been written yet.  
 


	2. Dancing In The Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Camping and dancing go together....don't they?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's summer time and what better way to pass the time than to write something fun!? Thanks for reading along...

"With a heated indoor swimming pool and sauna, fully-equipped gym, health and beauty spa, games room, restaurant, two bars and well-stocked shop, such a cornucopia of facilities are not something to complain about, particularly when they’re this immaculately clean and well maintained. " Martin laid the brochure aside and looked over at Ben who was peering intently through the windscreen, eyes on the road and lean body angled away from the seat. "Blimey, all you need is a tour operator cap and we're all set."

"In case you're wondering, I reserved a hard pitch for our rolling home. I couldn't get a luxury belt." Taking the time to flash a grin at his friend, Ben returned to his driving duties, careful to maintain a steady speed  in the left lane that was currently devoid of lorries and mixers. "We should be nearing the gates soon. What does that brochure say about Harry Potter? Something about pristine woodlands and a magical mix of something or other."

"Says the man who claims to have trouble memorizing his lines for Sherlock," Martin teased. He raised the brochure to his face, angling it close since he did not have his glasses on, and scanned the print. "And I quote 'Certainly J.K. Rowling’s childhood walks among the trees influenced the magical landscapes of Harry Potter, while J.R.R. Tolkien famously shaped the fabled forests of middle earth around his visits to the ancient woodland.' " Martin made a derisive sound. "A bit pretentious don't you agree?"

"Nooooo," Ben laughed. "Not at all but you know, all the amenities will more than make up for that ridiculous brochure. Fishing and swimming. Even some pub crawling if you like since there's a village within walking distance."

"You did your research well, Ben." Martin leaned back and let the music of Florence and the Machine's "Lungs" fill his ears. Ben's selection but Martin thought it perfect for traveling in the dappled sunshine of the motorway. "We have enough food for a month, supplemented of course by all the fish I will catch--"

"Because you're the expert, having just purchased that tackle within the last, what, 2 days?" Ben snickered and chanced another glance at Martin. The small man was smiling, enjoying the banter, and Ben had a thought that this, this was easy.

"Field and Stream right here." Martin pointed at his chest and then stretched and yawned. "How long before we  get there? DId I see a sign for it back there?"

"Anxious to park and fish is it?" Ben reached down and turned on the GPS on the console. It clicked to life and then began to spout directions in its metallic feminine voice. "She says it's another 5 miles."

"SHE is never wrong. 5 miles it is." Martin turned up the music and closed his eyes. He let Florence's voice fill his ears and detached his brain so he was just floating. Traveling with Ben was proving to be very agreeable. If they did not speak it was comfortable and bridged by a healthy respect that one or the other was drifting off in his own mind. They had broken into the pretzels (sour dough and homemade) and the fizzy cherry nutrition drink (zed calories! instant pep!) already and Martin was feeling quite spectacular. The week waited like a birthday present for every day of the week.

"Martin?"

Martin woke up, ashamed he had kipped off, and sat up, smoothing his jeans. "Yeah. Sorry."

"Late night with your lady love?" Ben asked, eyebrow raised.

"Sod off." Martin harrumphed and sat closer to the dash. He saw the gates of Whitemead Forest park up ahead and since Ben had slowed down, Martin was sure he had seen it too.

"You don't mean that," Ben growled low enough to make the hairs on Martin's arms rise and wave interestedly. "OK, here we go through the gates! Everyone raise their hands!"

"Ben, Jesus," Martin laughed.

"What? My Da used to say that when we went under any type of archway." Ben reduced the speed on the Voyager and cruised the vehicle into a large paved area with a square cement building that sported a sign saying Office/General Merchandise along with smaller printed signs scattered about. "Look, Martin. They sell live bait. If we run out of food, we can always eat nightcrawlers!"

"You are a sick man, Cumbercrack." Martin scrambled down off the seat and landed on the asphalt. The sun felt good on his face and head and he turned up his face towards it. "What a beautiful day."

"OK, gonna register." Ben was beside him at once, fumbling in his pockets of his jacket. He pulled out a slip of crumpled paper triumphantly and smoothed it out, all the while letting Martin look over his arm to see what it was. "Reservation confirmation. It's all paid up. Let's go see where we get to park this thing."

"Hope it's near or in the fabled forests. I need some inspiration since I did not attend Hogwart's School of Bad boys."

"Keep it up and you'll be sleeping with the fishes. And I KNOW you know THAT particular reference." Ben entered the office with a push of the screen door and stood face to face with a young lady of indeterminate age, but Martin put her at 15 or 16. She gasped and covered her mouth with her hand. "Excuse me." Ben slid past her and Martin watched the girl turn suddenly and watch him walk to the desk in the back of the store type area. She turned her big eyes on him and he simply shrugged and slipped past her to follow Ben. He felt rather than saw her stare as he pretended not to notice anything out of the ordinary and instead stood by Ben at the desk. A stout fellow of middle age wearing a green velvet vest adorned with buttons met their expectant gazes.

"Welcome to Whitemead Forest Park, where there's always something to do whether it's light or dark! Just give me a second to get the book. While I do that, take a look. Browse the store, there's always a need for more, and I won't be a bore but will give you more for your ...MONEY!" He finished triumphantly and Martin had to feign a cough to cover his giggling. Ben poked him with a sharp elbow and Martin walked over to the fish tank and pretended to check that out.

"Carlton. That's my reservation. I phoned it in and paid for it in full last week."

Last week? Martin felt his pulse speed up. Ben had had plenty of time, it seemed, to find someone else to go with him but Ben had chosen Martin to go! First choice, Ben had said. Never thought of anyone else but you. Oh this was going to be such fun. Martin secretly hoped for an adventure or 2, even if that meant someone (Ben not himself) falling out of the canoe into the lake!

"Oh yes Mr. Carlton. Can I see some ID please?" The little man brought out an old fashioned receipt book and began to copy Ben's license numbers. "You want the deluxe park? We have one left due to cancellation." The little man looked up at Ben expectantly.

"Um....Martin, what do you think? Deluxe or do we just stay with the conventional hook ups?"

"Is there much of a difference? Besides price that is," Martin answered. He picked up a bottle of some thick looking liquid from one of the shelves and turned the bottle over and over in his hands. The label read 'Good syrup. Nice for pancakes and waffles. Try some!" Martin blew the dust off the bottle and set it back down. Apparently there was not a great need for syrup if that was any indication.

"Really not too much. You DO get free firewood with the deluxe plus a key that will allow you to use the higher end toilets."

"Get it. I'll pay the additional amount," Martin said, suddenly appearing at Ben's side, his wallet in his hands.

"Never knew you to be a toilet snob," Ben muttered. "And put that away. I'll just adjust the charges to my card."

Ben carefully made out the registration while Martin wandered the store. He was anxious to get the rig set up and make their site look like a regular homestead. Plus, he was hungry and he was trying to come up with an idea for lunch.

"Ready?" Oh that sanguine voice so close to his ear. Martin swallowed and tried to concentrate on the surroundings.

"Let's get this thing parked and get on with holidays!"

Within a half hour, Ben had the RV level with jacks side-to-side and in front and back. It was comparatively simple to do it with the air suspension system and with Martin's assistance, the Voyager did not wiggle with both men inside. Martin took great care in unloading and setting up the chairs around the fire pit then took the fishing equipment and placed it near the hammock that Ben was hanging between 2 trees at the end of their site.

"It's so ...quiet here. We really hit the jackpot getting here and getting this site." Martin carefully placed the poles under the RV towards the front. "And we are close to the toilets and shower house. It's a beautiful day! Feels like I don't have a care in the world!"

"So true." Ben finished tying the knots on the one end of the hammock and turned around. Martin was beaming, the grin so big on his face that Ben thought he might have a touch of lunacy. His heart seemed to skip a beat at the sight of the little man. Had Martin guessed Ben's true intentions? Or wasn't it that obvious?

"Now then." Martin rubbed his hands together. "Lunch. Shall I make some tuna salad? With that good cheese bread? And I see we have an amazing array of fruits."

"Courtesy of the farmer's market in the Heath," Ben said striding towards the RV. He looped an arm around Martin's thin shoulders and gave a squeeze. "I am so happy you came. I thought maybe Amanda would say no." At that, Martin wriggled out of Ben's companionable grip and looked quite indignant.

"Seriously? I make the decisions of what I want to do with my life!" Martin protested.

"And so she just agreed without any....trouble?" Ben waited for a second and then resumed speaking. "Martin, it doesn't matter. Just giving you big ones. I thought Amanda was a bit upset this morning but seemed to be ok when we left. Did you call her yet to let her know we made it here in one piece and there are no mad bears roaming the campsites?"

"DId she tell you about bears?" Martin said, pulling his mobile out of his jeans pocket. Frowning, he pressed a number and held it up to his ear, and to Ben he said as he waited for Amanda to pick up, "because that's what was worrying her this morning."

"Yeah. Got a text from her last week." Ben winked and began to lay out some things they would need to make lunch. There was plenty of counter space and he easily moved around the small kitchen area, slicing the bread and mixing up the tuna since Martin was talking. Ben tried not to listen but caught various snatches of conversation such as 'no bears at all'; 'lovely campsites'; a huge lake to fish and canoes to rent'; 'heated pool and gym to work out so we wouldn't be couch potatoes.' When Martin hung up, he was grinning and his blue eyes were dancing. Ben returned the grin, happy to his core.

"Things are good. Let's eat."

After lunch, the 2 men took a stroll through the campgrounds. In one area, the greenery was interrupted by the oranges and bright blues of tents pitched in specialized platform tent sites. There was an abundance of children running around and barking dogs and Martin exchanged a look with Ben as if to say they were happy to be away from THIS particular area. Another section of the campground was the activity centre, with a huge playground and the pool. Martin became excited when he saw how big it was and immediately started making plans as to when they could come and use it (perhaps early or late, no peak hours considering the experience with the girl who had pinned Ben when they registered) and Ben just felt a rush of giddy happiness that he could please this slightly fussy man. At the far end of the campground, there was a marked trail and the signs indicated that this was the way to the village where there were numerous pubs in which participants could slake their thirst with craft brews.

"Maybe tomorrow night we could check this out? If you aren't too tired from fishing?" Ben asked as they ambled their way back to their campsite.

"Oh you'd better take your vitamins, Boy. I will outfish and outdrink you tomorrow. Just wait and see."

"Have you ever?"

"Have I ever what?" Martin asked, opening the door to their RV and climbing the steps.

Have I ever what how about have you ever kissed a man and would you ever kiss me because that is something I really really want can't you see that Martin I am in love with--

"Ben?" Martin was looking at him and Ben's thoughts came back to the present like a roar.

"Um, yeah, let's see...have you ever FISHED?" Ben finished triumphantly. He waved a finger in the air and then did a small pirouette. "I mean, have you ever gone fishing?"

"Are you drunk?" Martin snickered. He shook his head and sat down on one of the dinette chairs. "Um let's see....no. I never have. But how hard can it possibly be?" Then a flash of something made his face turn sober, but it was quick and if Ben had not been staring at Martin he would have missed it.

"What is it?" Ben sat down opposite Martin and took one of Martin's hands. "I said something to upset you."

"No." Martin let Ben stroke long fingers over his small hand. It was soothing and comforting and Martin felt assured enough to share what he was thinking. "Actually, yes, I have been fishing. My dad took me and Jamie a couple of times when I was around...let's see...8 years old. We went to Darken's Pond, over on the east end."

"Oh yeah, I have heard of that place. Lot of military live there. Is that where your dad was working at the time?" Ben continued stroking Martin's fingers.

"Yeah, I think so. I don't recall where exactly, whether it was on base but it was probably huh?" Martin remained quiet for a bit then resumed speaking. Ben respectfully just let him talk. "We went out on a boat. It was huge, like with a big motor and all. I remember it had a head that was below deck and in the front piece under the bow. Jamie threatened to lock me in there."

"Nice big brother that." Ben allowed himself a chuckle.

My dad was teasing me about using me for bait, that there were bull sharks in the water." Martin's eyes grew misty and Ben squeezed the smaller man's hand hard. "I miss him, Ben. I really....I just miss him."

The day had taken an emotional turn and Ben swallowed hard trying not to cry himself. He said nothing but just let Martin think in reassuring silence.

"But ya know, I think he would be proud of me. I made some good choices in my life. Can't do any better than try to live well and to leave behind a good legacy." Martin straightened up and nodded once. The longing on his face dissipated and he suddenly grinned. "So I do have a bit of fishing practice. One up on you, mate."

"We will see, Mr. Freeman." Ben jumped up and decided that now was the time to build a fire. "Come on. Let's just go do something with that pile of wood we got for free. And maybe make s'mores in the middle of the day! What do you say?"

"Fair enough!" Martin was close behind him and laughing and Ben thought that was the best music he had heard for a while.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Go fish."

"AGAIN?" Ben threw his cards down and leaned back against the sofa. "Honestly, you are too damned good at this. Must be all the practice you get with Joe and Grace."

"They kick my ass, are you kidding?" Martin took another healthy swallow of his beer and put the bottle down on the table with a wobbly thunk. "And I think I just might be slightly a wee bit a little just a smidge ...drunk..."

"Really?? Drunk? Oh, that sounds...intriguing...." Ben leaned forward and drank most of his bottle of malt ale, even swishing it around in his mouth as he regarded his friend from across the table. Martin was glowing, or at least the light made him seem like he was. Or maybe it was Ben's vision under the healthy guise of 3 bottles of 12 percent ale. Either way, Ben decided to act now or wait for another chance and God only knew when that would be. "Want to do something weird...?" he asked softly, wondering if Martin would take the bait, and if he did, what would happen when Ben opened his mouth and let the truth come out? Would it be the end of their friendship? Would it be the end of Sherlock? Was he going to risk everything he had to have that truth? The answer to his question?

"Yeah. What did you have in mind?" Martin finished off his beer and shivered slightly. He was drunk. The room was at a slight angle and the beautiful man in front of him was letting off a light that made him look radiant. Oh. It was the side lamp of the RV that was illuminating Ben but still...

"A dance?"

"A ...a dance?" Martin began to giggle. "Seriously?" When he saw Ben was not laughing, he stopped and turned the question over in his mind. "With you? A dance with you?"

"Yep." Ben stood up, swaying a bit but successful when he grabbed the back of the sofa for support. "Let me put the music on. Turn down the lights."

Martin waited as Ben fumbled with the portable cd player. He took a cd out from under a rack, and Martin was surprised because he had not seen this stash when they were unpacking their belongings and getting camp set up. Ben slipped it into the player and grandly presented the player on the table. He then lowered the lights, turning off the overhead and the side lamp so the only light in the RV was the soft light that filtered through the window of the living space area where they were.

The music started and Martin immediately recognized it as Al Green. It was one of his favourites and he knew Ben knew that. Ben was standing beside his chair with a hand out as if to ask for the dance. Martin rose and weaved slightly, then let Ben take his right hand in his and raise it up and felt Ben's arm around his waist.

I'm... I'm so in love with you  
Whatever you want to do  
Is all right with me...  
'Cause you... make me feel so brand new...  
And I... want to spend my life with you...

Ben was singing in Martin's ear. He knew all the words and the inflections and the thought that Ben was a good mimic flitted through Martin's head but then was discarded and he just let himself melt against the taller man. Oh Ben smelled good. Smelled good and felt good. Solid muscles and lean torso. Warm and beautiful. Hands that were holding him so close he was pressed against the warmth and fibre of Ben's chest and jumper.

Let me say that since, baby  
Since we've been together  
Ooo...  
Loving you forever  
Is what I... need...  
Let me... be the one you come running to...  
I'll... never be untrue...

Ben moved from one foot to the other in a kind of slow rhythm. They were standing still in the space of the living area, glowing from the lights of the outside, holding each other so tightly that nothing would come between them at this moment. Ben forgot that Martin was a married man; he forgot that he was supposed to be a straight man with a string of girlfriends. All that mattered was the man he was holding in his arms. He leaned his cheek against Martin's head and inhaled the sweet smell of Martin's shampoo that was mixed with the scent of HIM. And it was intoxicating!

Ooo baby...  
Let's, let's stay together...  
Loving you whether, whether  
Times are good or bad, happy or sad  
Ooooo... Oooo... Yeah...  
Whether times are good or bad, happy or sad

Martin shifted in Ben's arms so he could wrap his own arms around Ben's neck. He stared at the taller man, taking in the gentle smile, the blue silver of his dancing eyes as they lasered onto Martin's face, the curly hair that was now unruly and sticking out like rebellious corkscrews. Oh this man. This man who was holding Martin so close and was now lowering his head closer and closer until yes, the touch of a barely brushed lip and they had kissed and Martin closed his eyes and felt his heart begin to break because he was sure he could have Ben but could he keep him, well, that was the question. Here and now, however, they were a couple.

Why, somebody, why people break-up  
Ohhh, turn around and make-up  
I just can't deceive  
You'd... never do that to me... (would you, baby?)  
Stayin' around you is all I see

Ben kissed Martin again, this time a bit harder and longer. His lips were slightly dry and chapped and Ben pressed into him, full body to full body, Martin gasping and then reaching up to run his hands through Ben's unruly mane, and another stolen kiss only this time it wasn't stolen because Martin was asking for it with his eyes, those fabulously dark blue eyes that hid real emotions that bubbled beneath the surfaces.

Let's, we oughta stay together  
Loving you whether, whether  
Times are good or bad, happy or sad... Come on  
  
Let's, let's stay together  
Loving you whether, whether  
Times are good or bad, happy or sad  
And if you mess with me, you can't set me free

Ben dipped Martin and then brought him up against him. With an arm under his legs, Ben lifted him up and started down the hallway towards the island bed in the back bedroom.

 


	3. Broken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Progression and reflection

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted you to know I love the way you laugh  
> I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away  
> I keep your photograph, I know it serves me well  
> I wanna hold you high and steal your pain
> 
> 'Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
> And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
> 'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
> And I don't feel right when you're gone away

_Morning. Or was it? Ben shifted against something or someone and for a moment he could not remember where or what he was. He blinked, trying to climb up the ladder of sleep to consciousness then decided to just let go of the ladder and fall backwards where he could drown in velvet...._

Martin! Ben sat up suddenly. His heart was pounding and he was alone. Frantically he looked around the small bedroom in the Voyager. Sheets were askew and sticky. There was a blanket on the floor along with a trail of clothes that led from the bathroom to the bed. He was naked and also very sticky but there was no sign of Martin.

Feeling almost sick to his stomach, Ben slid off the bed and grabbed his jeans that were laying next to the bed. He pulled these on, ignoring the residue on his lower body that had clung to him from their lovemaking the night before. Panic, he was panicking, because where was Martin and why wasn't he with him in bed? Had he called Amanda to go home, repulsed because they had made love? Had he just called a car and left him, too ashamed to look Ben in the eye because he was having second thoughts on this whole weird almost but not completely gay business?

Out the door now and looking frantically around, Ben couldn't see the small man. Perhaps he'd gone to the loos for a wash? Ben headed that way, hoping to find Martin there, probably scrubbing off the remains of their activities the night before. As Ben reached for the handle, he mentally cursed because he had not grabbed the key from the bowl on the table where he had thrown it the day before when they first arrived. There was no way he could get inside the washrooms now, and he turned to walk back to their RV when the door behind him opened. Ben turned round and grinned.

"Oh thanks, man. I forgot my key." When the man hesitated, Ben waved a hand towards their camper. "Sorry, just down there. That's us."

The man followed the direction of Ben's wave and nodded and moved away so Ben could enter the washroom door. Inside there were the sounds of several showers blasting so he peeked cautiously through the first door's crack. Nope. Unless Martin was suddenly hairy and black haired, it wasn't him. Second stall was a negative too, since the man was not Caucasian. Third time is a charm, Ben told himself, almost holding his breath. He summoned his courage and peeked above the door, on tip toe now, and with relief, saw Martin under the spray of the shower, washing himself vigourously. Ben tried the door and found it latched but on tip toes still, he managed to unlock it by stretching his arm over the door and giving the slot bar a jolt. Martin was oblivious as he had turned his back and was being pummeled by the shower spray.

Ben slipped off his jeans and walked barefooted over the cold tile to the shower section. At that point, Martin turned around, eyes still scrunched close due to the shampoo in his hair, but he heard or felt Ben's presence so he opened up one eye and Ben was met with a grin.

"You wanker. How'd you get in here?" Martin was smiling. Eyes? Smiling. Lips? Smiling. Tone of voice? Smiling. He looked happy. Ben relaxed and felt the air leave his lungs in a rush.

"The slot thingie...wasn't tight so I reached around..." Ben winked and grabbed the shampoo bottle and nudged Martin out of the way. He dipped his head down towards Martin's ear and whispered over the running water "Plus I was frantic when I woke up and you weren't...there..."

"Do you know how gross and sticky I felt? On careful examination, there was some blood too." His tone was accusing but he was still smiling so Ben went along with it.

"Oh so you're claiming to be a virgin now are you?"

_God Ben you are driving me crazy please just fucking stick that  cock in me or I am going to scream! You want my cock? What do you think oh God, that feels so good right there right there and his hips lifted off the bed as he presented himself to Ben's seeking licking tongue and it was almost too much right there almost too much because it threatened to send him over the edge catapulting down until he couldn't breathe couldn't take any more and those fingers now liquidy and probing with the gel that heats up when applied and everything aches oh everything aches and it almost hurts you fucking bastard it almost hurts just get your Goddamn fingers out of there and please oh please your cock I need it so bad please just do it no you won't hurt me just oh yes oh God ohGodohGodohGod I am dying oh Ben I love you tell me you love me too tell me I want to hear you say it while you fuck me_

"Not claiming. I WAS ya know." Martin was scrubbing Ben's hair now, his fingers gentle against Ben's wet scalp and Ben leaned into the touch, sighing audibly. "Did you bring clean clothes to change into?"

"Noooo," Ben sighed. "Forgot. That feels ...tops...keep doing that..."

"Oh you are such a pleasure seeker, you." Martin gently swatted Ben's wet butt which brought the taller man back down to earth. "Turn around and I'll scrub the front of you."

|"How am I gonna get back to the camp site without clean clothes? I'll wait here and you can get me some." Ben lifted up his arms and let Martin scrub under them, then dropped them back down to his sides and leaned in for a kiss on Martin's wet and very inviting looking mouth.

"No, I brought some. Thought you'd wake up while I was gone."

"Nice of you," Ben muttered, letting Martin run the flannel around his empty aching penis and balls.

"Turn around and let me scrub you there."

"As you wish." Ben obediently turned and put his hands on the opposite shower wall. He spread his legs and waited for Martin's touch.

_DO you like this because if you do I'll keep doing it? Oh yes Martin use your tongue just like that oh God I am going to come all over your face all over it and you're going to like it because I will ram it down your throat and oh God the thing the thing you're doing with your mouth oh God suck it suck it and Ben spread his legs and arched his hips and watched as his engorged red cock pulsed in and out of Martin's slippery debauched mouth as the smaller man kneeled on the bed between Ben's legs and Ben spread further and let Martin's small hands hold on to his cock on the base and oh God it was almost too much to feel that slippery tongue over his pulsing glans and he arched and shoved until he was right up against Martin's mouth and Martin was sucking so hard and so fast and Ben felt the ache begin and he was falling falling over and over and lifting up and shooting it shooting his cum into that mouth that perfect mouth that sucked and sucked and oh this was perfect so perfect_

Martin worked the flannel up and around Ben's small puckered hole and down between his legs of his heavy ball sac. His movements were gentle and careful and Ben felt that flood of emotion threaten to overwhelm him again. He straightened up and then spun around to gather Martin in his arms where he planted small kisses on the top of his wet head. Martin was giggling and pushing Ben away, saying something about getting caught and acting proper but Ben didn't want to act proper, never wanted to act proper always wanted to live on the edge with this man.

He wanted to say so much but instead he just let go of Martin and turned off the shower, then grabbed for the towels laying on the chair in the stall. He handed one to Martin and used the other one until he was sure he was practically dry. Martin was toweling off slowly and carefully and when Ben went to ask him if he wanted eggs and toast for breakfast, he spied the red purple mark sucked into the area right above his right nipple.

_Bite me oh God Ben just bite me right there oh yeah suck it suck it bite me. Does it feel good when I do that? Oh yes it does yessss so soft so quiet Ben barely heard him but it was a yes so he kept sucking and marking wanting to claim wanting to mark and hurt and keep. Martin ran his hands through Ben's hair and the sensations were good so good and Ben could have purred if he was able but this was enough with Martin's flesh under his teeth and Martin's body under his and they were naked and both hard and wanting. Slide and slip and grunt and move. Ben closed his eyes and tried to remember a time when it was this good but could not and would not this this was the only thing that mattered and then there was a hand on his cock and Martin asking can I suck it can I suck your big cock and Ben could only say yes just yes_

"Did I...I did that." Ben said, running a finger along the bruised flesh and Martin looked up proudly, defiantly, chin lifted.

"Yes." Nothing else. He simply handed Ben some clothes and then bent to slide on his red pants.

"Sorry I didn't--" A finger at his lips stilled his words.

"No. Never sorry. Not sorry. Not this time. Not at all." Martin finished pulling on his jeans, the ones with the little cuffs on the bottom. Ben smiled fondly, his heart all but bursting.

"So. Eggs and toast? Sound good? I also brought that good orange juice from the Main Street Cakery."

"Oh God yes." Martin laughed and to Ben it was the best music he had heard. Ben pulled on the black pants Martin had pulled from Ben's duffel and then his maroon trousers; they fit him like an old friend. The t shirt Martin had grabbed was his striped blue one with a v neck so he gratefully pulled it over his head and watched Martin as the older man gathered up the towels and the shampoo and soap bottles.

"You were amazing last night." Ben breathed into Martin's ear, aware that they were still hidden away in the stall.

"Shhhhhh." Martin gave Ben a quick peck on the cheek and pushed open the stall door. "Now about that breakfast. I am starving."

_so hungry for you how many times have I watched you walk and move and seriously why didn't you ever make a move on me I was right in front of you the entire time oh Ben yes do that please more of that please what are you doing? Your navel needs sucked. Oh God, Ben you are the death of me stop doing that and Martin bent over laughing but his hands gripped Ben's shoulders and urged him up to kiss him to slave the inside of his mouth to make him melt to find his centre and suck the life out of him and those lips there so beautiful and so full and so majestic oh yes he held on to his back and ran his blunt nails down, not drawing blood but leaving marks that could be seen in the morning and the bed was so soft under him and Ben could take him could fold him inside out and leave him full. Ben was so beautiful with his eyes so bright and Martin traced those magnificent eyebrows with a finger and had never in  his life felt so loved before not like this this was promise and aching looks and unasked questions this was fire and lips and wetness and lube and thrusts oh the thrusting and that cock that felt like a battering ram oh God yes so full inside of him so damned full and hard and good_

As the 2 men walked the short distance back to the Voyager, they met several other campers who were either coming or going from the bathhouses, and they nodded in greeting and felt a part of the land. Ben made breakfast and they ate outside, sitting in the camp chairs side by side as a small fire burned. The pit itself was ashy from last night's fire but smoked and smelled like camping so they just let it. They didn't talk but the small smiles Martin gave Ben told Ben that all was well.

"Wanna go see if we can rent that canoe for tomorrow? We could take the poles if you want to fish from shore today, get a practice run in on them." Ben asked as Martin cleaned up the plates and put the scraps of toast in the bin. He had changed the bed earlier, balling the sheets up and shoving them in a laundry bag to do up in the evening. There was a washer and dryer by the bathhouse and Martin had brought coins so they could put that to good use.

"Sure. Let's." Martin wrapped his arms around Ben from behind and just held him like that. It was such a familiar hug that Ben was at a loss for words. What could he say after last night and now this moment when Martin was all his? This week where neither one of them had to worry about family or image or shooting the inevitable films in front of the demanding questioning crowds.

"Mmmm." Ben squeezed Martin's hands, loving how small they were next to his.

"Let's go." Martin let go reluctantly and grabbed a hoodie (Ben's) from the back of the sofa.

"Oh so you have appropriated my clothing now. Good thing I brought extras." Ben retreated into (their) bedroom and grabbed another hoodie from his duffel then shoved his wallet into his jeans pocket. "I'll grab the tackle box if you grab the poles."

_rubbing that hot pole in front of his face and then finally dipping down and licking just the tip, the quivering wet tip where a precious drop of clear pre cum gathered and glistened all of that went into Martin's mouth and then a tentative stripe along the veiny underside and Ben was moaning and throwing his head back exposing that beautiful neck and Martin climbed up on him directly on top of him so their cocks met and rubbed quickly and then a gentle kiss on Ben's racing pulse point then back down down down where he engulfed part of that big beautiful meaty shaft and swirled his tongue tasting the salty meat the tangy pungent smell of sex of Ben's sex and of his heat. Ben's hands pulling on his shoulders and then finally pushing on his head to take it take it all drink it down stroke it oh God Martin it's in your mouth I wanna see you are so beautiful so fucking beautiful I want to lick you turn over take it out turn over and my darling I want to rim that sweet ass of yours_

The office also served as registration for the canoe rental and as Ben carefully filled out yet another form much to the glee of the man with the buttons, Martin browsed the post carde rack. Most of them were the usual stock photos with 'wish you were here' written somewhere on them. One featured a huge fish that was on the end of a pole and Martin just rolled his eyes because that was stupid. Suddenly he found something that was  so unexpected it took him a moment to comprehend that he actually had his hand on it. And then he was taking it to the register and paying for it while Ben was still filling out the form. Martin refused the offer of a bag but instead hid it in the pocket of his hoodie and then feigned innocence as Ben handed the form back to Mr. Buttons.

"Very well, Mr. Carlton. You know, your license is under a different name--"

"--I prefer the name I gave on the form, if you please. Sir." With that, Ben slipped the man another 20 pound note and winked.

"Oh very well, yes. of course. Mr. CARLTON, you can pick up your canoe at 6 am, if you want to have a full day on the water."

"Well um yes, we want to start early don't we?" A look to Martin who nodded wisely like he thought it was brilliant.

"See you then!" Both men started out but then Ben turned.

"Do you ever get a...a break from here?" Ben asked Mr. Buttons as they were walking away. The little man laughed and put his hands on his jacket lapels like he had any type of chest to showcase.

"I am your genial camp host, Sir."

"Of course. Well, thank you." Ben shrugged and both of them walked out, picking up their fishing equipment that they had left outside the door. He gave a look to Martin and then imitated perfectly the voice and mannerisms of Mr. Buttons. This sent Martin into a paroxysm of laughter that continued almost all the way to the shore of the lake. Looking out over the bright blue expanse of water, Ben was momentarily stymied.

"You think um this is a good place to try to fish?"

"I don't know." Martin looked around and saw nobody at the shore although there were an abundance of canoes on the water, all with fishing poles raised. "I would guess that maybe we need to go out on that dock thing and sit and fish." He pointed to a wooden dock that sat on top of the water. "I think it's a floating dock. I remember that was one of the kinds in Liverpool when Amanda and I went to see the fireworks one year. Maybe we could fish from there?"

"What are you going to say?" Ben asked suddenly. He was staring at Martin with the frown line  between his eyes indicating he was thinking of something.

"What am I going to say to who?" Martin countered, and he began to walk towards the floating dock, knowing exactly what Ben was talking about. He heard the sounds of Ben scrambling behind him.

"You know, to her. To Amanda?"

"Why is that important?" Martin said, keeping the irritation from his voice.

"Are you going to say anything about...us?" Ben asked, and immediately regretted his needy tone.

"Don't know. Haven't thought about it. Don't want to think about it." Martin answered truthfully. They were on the dock now and Martin's shoulders from behind were pushed back in defiance. Ben decided to let it drop.

"I won't nag. Sorry."

"Yeah. Let's just..." Martin turned to him, smiling, indicating truce. "Just fish, ok? It'll be ok. You'll see."

"Fish. Yeah." Ben nodded and sat cross legged on the dock. The wooden structure was going up and down with the wake from a speedboat on the lake and he put a hand out to the side for balance.

_Your hand your hand is like it's like so warm so big oh my God you are stretching me isn't that what I have to do stretch you so you can take me my cock is hard and wet. I've lubed your hole. Let's see what happens now see if it fits see if I can completely devour you turn you inside out when you beg me to stop the head fit right in past the tight pucker of the ring and then oh God and then Martin clenched his fists and opened his mouth in a  soundless scream head thrown back and legs thrumming with taut discipline as Ben lay between them and was invading and pushing and claiming. Heat and sweat dripped over their bodies and the slap slap slap of the rhythm of fucking filled the small bedroom who was moaning was that him or Martin or didn't it matter. Ben was coming in short bursts of hot rocket fueled juice and Martin was only taking it and his own cock was leaking on his own stomach as Ben fucked with staccato strokes until both were done and lay there in the bed panting and taking and loving coming down from the high_

"Are you getting sea sick?" Martin asked, sitting beside Ben and drawing up his pole to put a worm on the end of his hook. It was messy business really to stab a wiggling worm through with a sharp needle hook and Martin cringed when he did it. "Sorry mate."

"Did you just apologise to a worm?" Ben asked beginning to laugh. Martin jabbed him in the ribs with an elbow.

"Worms have feelings."

"Christ." Ben shook his head and baited his hook and then with a nod from Martin placed his line over the side of the dock and watched as the bobber floated on the waves agreeably. Martin threw his on the other side and so they sat there with the steady rhythm of the rocking dock, watching their bobbers.

"Ben! Oh wow! Ben!" Martin sat up, reeling in his line as the pole tip bent gracefully.

"DO you have one?" Ben asked excitedly. He took out his line and with a fleeting glance saw his worm was gone. Stupid fish, he thought, but then focused on Martin, who was reeling in his line.

"I think so. Must be a big one because look how the pole is bent!"

"Oh wow, yeah! Fish for dinner tonight!" Ben waited and tried to lend a hand, pulling the line up with his hands until he saw something greenish grey flash beside the dock. Martin was excitedly scrambling for the net and trying to find it with one hand while holding on to his pole with the other. "um, Martin? I think um you might not have caught a um fish."

"What?" Martin reeled in the final inches of the slack line and both men suddenly jumped back when they saw a large green grey snapping turtle on the other end of the line! It had spikes on the outer shell and was holding on to the hook defiantly or so it seemed.  "Jesus!"

"Hold it still! I'll try to take the hook out." Ben ducked as Martin swung the turtle up towards him on the other end of the pole. "Christ watch out!"

"It's heavy and snapping!" Martin cried out. He didn't want to drop his pole. He had to figure out some way to get this turtle off the line!

"Hold on! Just hold the pole where you have it."

Both men turned towards the voice and saw an older man with a thatch of grey hair under a cap come walking out on the dock. He held a pair of small needle nosed pliers in his hand.

"You know about these..things?" Ben asked looking at the turtle dubiously. There were some strong spikes on the shell!

"Yep. Looks like a snapper. Damned Brits bring them over as babies from the states and then drop them off when they get big. It's like any animal that shouldn't be here but is introduced by idiots." He bent and took the hook out of the side of the turtle's mouth then stood back as it flipped off the dock into the lake water. Ben gingerly looked into the water from the side of the dock.

'Wow, that was a big turtle."

"Yeah, usually they get big cuz they eat lots of fish. Looks like you caught the prize today, son!" The man clapped Martin on the back and then retreated, pushing his pliers back into a bag he had fastened around his waist. "I'd wait to get a canoe to fish. Ain't going to catch nothing there except your turtle friend or a bunch of sun gills!"

"Ok! Thanks!" Ben called out after him. He looked at Martin then and they both broke out into laughter.

_afterwards they lay entwined, Martin stroking Ben's hair and shoulders lost in silence and languid limbs it was so good too good better than anyone good and they both knew it but for this moment they were not speaking of it just let it lie between them like a secret that does not have to be told to anyone until later when it's late and the fog settles in again the stickiness on their thighs in their sheets on their stomaches in their mouths the taste of each other so sweet like the best nectar and then sleep claims them and there is nothing else to say or do_

"Looks like we can do a pub crawl if you want."

Martin shrugged and there was something of disappointment on his face and in his eyes so Ben began to think quickly trying to stay ahead of the mood that threatened to turn sober.

"Or we can build up a fire and just veg. Play cards. I brought Scrabble."

"Really?" Martin perked up. He was carefully attaching his hook to the guide wires of the pole so it would not sway while they walked back to camp.

"Oh and Mr. Buttons said there was a camp presentation tonight about nocturnal animals of the woods. Said a forest official would be here with some examples. We could do that if you want to?"

"Ben." Martin said, facing his friend and touching Ben's hand lightly. "You don't have to feel like we need an itinerary."

"Quite right." Ben swallowed and felt, what, sad that he was doing it all wrong.

"No, it's fine. I am just enjoying being with you. Let's just do whatever until that nocturnal animal thing. I love Scrabble and plan to kick your ass. Now come on! Don't look so stricken. We're here to have fun."

"I just want to say that--"

"--me too. I feel that way too." Martin started off towards the road leading back to camp. "You don't have to say it. We had last night. We have these whole nights ahead of us."

"I want to make you happy." And Ben inwardly cringed as he thought that was a pathetic thing to say to this man, his friend, his lover.

"And you do," Martin said, his eyes shining blue in the sunlight and a smile playing along his lips. "You certainly do."

"Quite right." Ben swung the tackle box as he walked beside Martin. "Did I ever tell you about getting first place in the Scrabble marathon at Harrow?"

"Nope."

"Would you like to hear about it?"

"Nope."

"Suit yourself." Ben grinned. Nocturnal animal lecture. Could life get any better than that?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for Wendyfromthestargate who inspires me and teaches me about mythical and imagined beasts and cakes


	4. Eternal Night/Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Have you ever wished for an endless night?  
> Lasso the moon and stars and pull that rope tight.  
> Have you ever held your breath and asked yourself..does it ever get better than tonight?"  
> Pink

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to all who are reading this. I apologise for not keeping a regular update, but real life and a very sick kitteh have prevented me from having the luxury to write. Love and kisses to the peeps in the Martin Freeman and Benedict Cumberbatch Supporters on Facebook. You guys keep me right. xx

 

"The Fruit Bat falls into the category of the Megabat and sometimes they are called the Flying Fox in some locations. There are many differences in their size from one location to the next. Due to that variation these bats are often mistaken for many different types rather than being identified as the same.

For example some Fruits Bats are no more than two inches long. Others though are more than 16 inches in length. Some of them only weigh an ounce or two and others weigh in at a couple of pounds. The overall wing length of the Fruit Bat can be more than five feet. These bats have large eyes and they also have excellent vision."  
 

"DId he just say fruit bat?" Ben was enunciating the consonants in each word. "Do you suppose he has one of them with him? He had a skunk after all, and they aren't truly nocturnal. I do think they fall under the category like cats. Dusk and dawn or something like that." Ben leaned forward and pushed his glasses up his nose. "I don't see any bats."

"You're gonna see bats." Martin giggled and moved just so, his hand slightly brushing Ben's hand on the arm of the wooden seat. He felt, rather than heard, Ben's sharp intake of breath, however small. "You think we could make good use of that box of sparklers you have under the table? We could do a fire again if you want."

"Never thought of you as the outdoor type, Martin." Ben whispered. The park official glared from the front of the 'ampitheatre' which was merely a bunch of wooden seats and logs set in a half circle and placed in the field next to the office. "Oops."

Martin resisted the urge to laugh again and instead tried to concentrate on the droning about the fruit bat. Christ, he thought, how much detail does he have to divulge? Certainly none of them were going on to become chiropterologists! Instead of listening, he turned his attention towards the man sitting next to him. Certainly such a surprise wrapped up in such a beautiful body, and Martin had never before even thought remotely about being involved with another man. He loved Amanda and his family. He had had many offers from willing females but had never once thought of cheating. Until now, but was this really cheating? This.. What was 'this'? He absently chewed on a fingernail, contemplating the night before in the camper.

He hadn't really known who had started it. It...just happened. They were dancing then he was suspended, in the air, in Ben's arms, being carried like a bride down the narrow hallway past the small washroom and shower to the bed in the back. On to the bed, clothes being pulled off, lips and hands and legs and bodies being entwined like the stubborn ivy crawling up his kitchen window at home. Such an intense sexual pleasure that had sent him over the edge several times, even at his age. Ben had been a considerate and passionate lover and had promised more to come. That thought was dangerous as it caused Martin's cock to twitch in interest.

"Just so you know how important it is to have the bat house, a clever invention, far enough away from your home to offer the bat an easy place to roost...."

"Come on. I have heard enough." Ben rose and nudged Martin with his leg. The smaller man vaulted up as though lit by a rocket and followed his friend out of the area, not saying anything until they were sure they were away from the speaker. It was then that they began to laugh.

"A..what the hell did he call it?,,,chromoperator?" Martin huffed between laughs.

"Chromoperator? No. No, I don't think that was it." Ben answered, batting at Martin as they weaved their way back to the RV. "Something..let's see...a Chiroperator...no,,,,chiropractor...no...um...I don't know!"

"Neither do I and is it important?" Martin paused and met Ben's eyes.

"No I don't suppose it is." Ben felt a surge of love hit him like a lightning bolt. "Sparklers. Fire. Beer. Some snacks."

"You have the evening planned. I like a man with a plan." Martin waited while ben unlocked the door to their camper, then followed him inside. "We don't have to do anything special tomorrow. I mean, we don't have to fish if ...if you don't want to.." Martin suddenly felt a bit awkward, and he shoved his hands into his pockets, cursing his own insecurities silently.

"Hey." Ben whirled and grabbed Martin's shoulders lightly. "What's this? What's this about? We're here to have fun. Are you having fun? I thought you wanted to fish?"

"I do, Ben." Martin leaned into one of Ben's hands. He lovingly brushed his lips lightly along Ben's knuckles. "I want to go fishing. I just..I guess I just got lost in my own thoughts."

"No thinking." Ben was suddenly grinning. "Nope. No thinking. It's banned. Instead, let's build the fire up. I've got the matches and the sparklers."

"I'll grab some Amstel and the crisps."

"Meet you outside."

 

The fire was dwindling and both men were sitting in companionable silence. They had demolished a bag of Fairfield Farms Butter and Mint  crisps and downed a couple of bottles of Amstel Light; they had played with some sparklers, chasing each other and laughing unabashedly knowing that it was indeed dangerous but loving the idea of being rather naughty; and they had fed the fire until it was roaring. Now in the aftermath of their gorging of fun and food, they were silent with their own thoughts.

It was Ben who broke the silence.

"YOu ready to uh go inside?"

"Yeah. Maybe one last trip to the washroom to ...wash up...brush teeth...stuff like that..." Martin mumbled. He was perfectly happy camped out in his chair and a bit annoyed at Ben to have broken the spell, and yet, he had to pee so maybe this was the best thing. "I'll grab some stuff. You going to douse the fire?"

"Tamp it, yes. I read about this." Ben began to poke at the fire, dredging up the embers and burying them under the logs and dirt to the side, bringing them up and burying them down, rhythmically. Martin watched almost hypnotized.

"You are amazing." The words slipped out of his mouth before he could take them back. He was a man not used to prolific praise and effusive gushing but Ben with the fire had fueled the desire to say ..something... Because he truly was amazing, wasn't he? And maybe it just wasn't only about the fire.

Ben paused and looked up, face mostly hidden in the shadows except for those eyes that shone with happiness. Martin decided that he had made the right decision to do this, and would have no regrets or look backs after this moment.

"Not really. Simple thing. I read about it in the manual that came with the RV."

"Seriously?" Martin said, the sexy mood broken and galloping towards funny once again. "The manual had a fire how to?"

"Oh yeah. Along with how to bake a potato in the fire. And make toast on one of those funny grater things. Looks like a cheese grater but toasts bread somehow. It all seems frivolous but necessary."

Martin shoved his hands in his pockets and shook his head, giggling again. Ben brought the best out in him, he was certain. "Cheese grater. In all my years.."

A quick wash up later and both men were walking back to their motor home. Ben wiggled the flashlight in front of them, then put it under his chin and swooped over at Martin who batted a shoulder to fend him off and laughed again. He wasn't drunk by any means, but he felt pleasantly happy, either from the beer or the company he wasn't sure. As if reading his mind, Ben took a deep breath and slowed his pace as they reached the edge of their campsite.

"This is insanely good. Martin. It is."

"Stop."

"No, I just want you to know ...I am so happy we got a chance to do this and-"

"BEN!" Martin's response was sharp enough to shut Ben up, and he looked hurt. "Please. I don't want to talk. Let's just...happen. OK? Just happen. Whatever. Whenever." Martin edged closer and resisted the urge to cup Ben's face with a hand. They were still in the open, still in public and part of his brain was aware that this was deemed wrong by some people.

"Yeah." Still, the slant of Ben's shoulders did not match the tone of his voice and Martin silently cursed himself for making his friend feel badly even for one moment. He waited until they were inside the RV before he pulled Ben close to him and nuzzled against the taller man's throat.

"Have I told you today how much I want to make toast on a cheese grater thing? And roast a potato in the fire? After I go fishing and hook your ear with my bait when I swing my line around."

"When you cast your line, you mean?" Ben hugged back, his mood dissolving to easy warmth, and he wrapped his arms around Martin's slight frame, feeling the bones prominent where they had not been before. Ben remembered hugging Martin earlier that year, for some reason now forgotten, and he had been fuller, meatier. "Wow, don't you eat?"

"Shut up." Martin nipped Ben's Adam's Apple with just the barest of bites and Ben shuddered. If this was power that he had over the taller man, then it was the best power ever. Ben's hands were making small digging motions into Martin's sweater. His breath ghosted past Martin's lips and suddenly, they were kissing and shuffling their way back towards the bedroom like their bodies knew the way.

 

Martin woke up first. He was nestled in Ben's arms and turned on his side so they were spooning with Ben behind him. He felt safe this way, and how odd to think that way. What was safe exactly? Well, if he was honest, safe meant tucked away from the world and from their real lives, and to be here, where, while it was real it was also swift. Third day about to dawn. Third day marching towards 7. He shook his head, not wanting to think that way. To think It over before it was ..just wrong somehow.

He moved slightly to alleviate the pressure from Ben's arms around his middle. Since he had lost weight, it seemed he was more sensitive to that sort of thing, or maybe it was his age, and wouldn't that suck if at 42, having experienced some of the best sex he had ever had, he would end up with bruises on his torso to show for his efforts? Ben grunted and snorted into his hair then settled down again.

Martin also tried to ignore the stickiness all over his stomach and thighs and between his legs. Not unpleasant exactly but ..sticky...and warm. He resisted the urge to rub his own hands through it. Life water, he had read somewhere. That's what someone called ejaculate. What had he called it when Ben had rubbed his engorged pole hard against his own hard needy cock? Cum? Jizz? Something like that. Ben's big hand had propelled them both towards a raging orgasm that left each man breathless. And foreplay? That had gone on for what seemed like forever. Ben's lips on Martin's pink hard nipples, the buds burgeoning under Ben's manipulative tongue. Those gentle hands roving over Martin's body like a man reading a roadmap, while Martin kissed Ben's mouth frantically, creating breathplay through his own demanding kisses. They had moved like one without effort, their bodies molding and encircling like the flames of the campfire. Ben had called it frottage. Martin thought it was more like heaven.

Ben was now stirring. Martin leaned back and licked a stripe up one of his cheeks, bending his own head back far enough to reach.

"Martin." Ben yawned and snuggled against the smaller man, perching with his head on Martin's shoulder so Ben's hair was tickling Martin's cheek. "You're just the sight I wanted to see this morning."

"Seriously? That's the best pick up line you've got?" Martin snickered and let Ben pull him around so they were laying on their backs, hands entwined. Martin stared up at the roof of the RV and knew that dawn was breaking as the shadows were chased by the encroaching light, dappled colours dancing on the ceiling.

"It's early. Give me a chance to think of something more original." There was a heartbeat of silence. Then Ben began to talk again. "Last night was incredible."

"Ben." Martin's voice carried with it a warning tone. "Please don't."

"But I..I want to talk about ...this..." Ben waved his free hand in the air. "I think we need to talk about it."

"Let's just let it be. Please. I don't ask you for much. But this is...something I can live and have in the moment. Can you..you ...understand that?" Martin held his breath. Would Ben just accept this for what it was or would he need to analyze more? Martin wasn't sure he could handle an introspective analysis.

Ben was quiet. He was quiet for so long that Martin thought he had fallen asleep again. He rose and leaned over on one elbow to get a better look at Ben's face and to his surprise, Ben was smiling at him. His eyes, still cloaked in the shadows, were fixed only on Martin.

"Yeah. I can do that."

For a heartbeat there was so much between them. Without words or gestures or touches. Just the heavy hanging of emotions. It was enough after all.

"Fishing?" Ben said in a thick voice.

"Yep." Both men scrambled out of bed and reached for their loungers. Another quick wash up before they ambled down to the office to get their rented boat, and then onwards for adventures on the lake.

 

 END OF PART ONE....TO BE CONTINUED....

 


	5. Eternal Night/Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And I'm thinking bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways...maybe just the touch of a hand...well, me I fall in love with you every single day and I just wanna tell you I am....  
> Ed Sheeran

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please keep in mind that I am bending the facts a bit with this story. Much of the setting is factual but the real campground facility does not have a lake of the magnitude that I am using for this fic. So just please play along with me and we'll get through it. Also gratuitous smut and fluff. I apologise for nothing. Ta.

"Um, Ben, I don't think the motor is supposed to sound like that." Martin put his pole down between the seats of the small cruiser  they were using in the lake and turned on his wooden seat. He eyeballed the engine that hung on the back of the boat and then studied Ben's face. In an instant, Martin could see the worry and concern there, reflected in the serious tilt of Ben's head and the thin line of his usually expressive mouth. "Did you flood it?"

"No, oh well, maybe. Hang on then. Just have to wait it out." Ben turned towards his friend and plastered on a fake smile. The 2 of them had been fishing for quite some time now, hugging the shore with their small motorboat and trolling along the marshy lilies that grew up from the bottom of the lake. Their stringer reflected their efforts--3 nice sized perch hung from the line--while they also managed to catch a few catfish and one Chub, only to send those back into the water. Neither man had hooked each other or lost their tackle and as they tooled along in the little boat, it had been a comfortable scene between them, sometimes punctuated with riotous teasing but oftentimes just enjoying the silence.

 When it was going on noon, without a bite for about an hour, Martin suggested they go in to shore, as the fish had seemed to disappear and the lake itself was beginning to get a bit rough. The wind was blowing from the west and with it came the scent of heavy rain. As Ben attempted to rev the small outboard motor on the back of the boat, it had coughed and sputtered but had shown no signs of cooperating, leaving them quite adrift on the lake without another boat in sight.

"Maybe the motor will start now?" Martin asked nervously after waiting a few minutes. Shore was getting further away because their boat was being buffeted by the foamy chop, and it was much too light and small to hold its own against the movement of the waves.   Martin clung to the sides of the boat and tried not to let his panic show although at this point, he supposed Ben knew he was anxious.

"Why don't you grab a life preserver? Throw me one too!" Ben shouted. He bent and pulled the cord to start the motor but nothing happened. A few more pulls yielded the same results. "Fuck." Ben sat back on the seat and looked at Martin balefully.

"Why? What happened? you can't fix it? Is it dead? Too much gas? Is there gas in it?" Martin started to come back to where Ben was perched but stopped when the boat again was rocked by a rather large chop. "We're going to drown." Martin sat down on the slat next to where Ben was sitting and rubbed his face with his hands.

"Oh come on!" Ben smiled despite his rising panic. He had to make Martin feel safe, didn't he? "It's just an engine. Someone will know we aren't back on time and come looking for us."

"Yeah right!" Martin gripped the seat edge now and tried to think of anything but the retreating shoreline. The lake itself wasn't big but it had a lot of inlets and if they drifted out towards the centre, which was exactly what they were doing now, he wasn't sure that anyone could see them out there. "We'll just DIE and nobody will even know it!" Martin swallowed although his mouth was dry from anxiety. "Try it again! Maybe it will start!?"

"Ok." Ben pulled the cord and waited. He heard a faint rumble and knew Martin did too, because when he glanced back at the older man, Martin was looking hopeful. Ben said a silent prayer and pulled again and the engine sputtered to life. "Woohoo!" Ben gave it some gas then and turned the boat gently along side the waves, not wanting to go through them due to their size. He had always read that a smaller boat against big waves would end in disaster and he wanted to avoid that if he could, especially since he felt he had to be the strong one now. Martin looked terrified. Ben wished he could just reach up and reassure him but he knew better. Any sudden movement might make the boat off kilter and it would swamp. Instead, Ben thought, treat it as a joke. Make him laugh. "At least we caught our dinner!" he called out over the motor.

"Yeah. Yeah we did. And no turtles!" Martin's hands were now holding the sides of the boat, his knuckles white from the efforts. He gulped and tried to remain calm for Ben, who he thought was very scared. Stupid boat motor. "Who is going to clean them when we get back?" Humour. Maintain calm with humour, he thought. Be calm and cool for poor Ben, who looked terrified.

"You of course. Your father was a Navy man. He must have taught you how to clean fish." Ben laughed now, seeing the shoreline come into focus, knowing the boat livery lay just around the bend of the jutting peninsula to the east side.

"Don't be daft, you Berk! He wasn't some Guernsey wearing angler!" Martin gritted his teeth when he heard the waves hitting the bottom of the boat. His face and arms were wet with spray and when he looked up, he saw the rain clouds gathering overhead. "Can you go any faster? We aren't going to need showers!" His words were lost in a particularly manic wind swell, and the boat momentarily tottered along the waves' wake.

"FUCK!" Ben shouted but the boat righted itself nonetheless. He tried to give the motor more gas but did not want to risk burning it out until they were closer to shore. "Hang on! Looks like rain!" The wind had taken his words away but Martin was doing just that, his hands white knuckled from holding on to the sides of the rocking boat. The boat teetered and tottered in the heavier waves as sheets of wind and water began to pelt down on them. Ben felt his hat leave his head but concentrated instead on steering their vessel around the waves, along the side of the wake, heading towards shore.

 A rogue wave hit the bow of the boat and broke over, drenching Martin even more and slapping him in the face in its fury. Tasting lake water, he sputtered and was happy they had put their life vests on earlier. If they did go into the drink, they would at least have that much going for them. What had the guy at the boat rental centre said? He called them Personal Floatation Devices. Martin decided he did not care what the hell they were called as long as they worked!

"Trying to get to the shore! Anywhere! Not sure I am going to get to the rental livery!" Ben shouted. Martin nodded and then turned towards the bow. Dark and angry clouds were blowing quickly above them and the lake water that had been so placid and calm when they had started out was now a churning mass of greenish black liquid. They should have headed in way earlier, he thought. Then they wouldn't be in this predicament. Damned motor!

Ben concentrated on trying to steer towards the outlying crop of rocks near the shore. He knew if they got too close to the shallow water, they would scrape the motor on the sand and end up without any power, yet he also figured that if they were that close, they could simply wade to shore and abandon the boat. He would make a hefty donation to the park later, in case the boat was a loss, and at this point he could care less if the boat swamped and WAS a total loss. He just knew he had to get them safely to shore. Ben maneuvered around the big rocks that he saw and let the waves batter them closer to the grassy beach in front of them.

A sudden scraping on the boat bottom made Martin yelp and Ben quickly cut the motor. They were probably 10 feet off shore, still among the rocks, though, so he grabbed the poles and their tackle box, and stood, balancing on the rocking boat. Martin was scared. The fear was so evident on his face that Ben just wanted to embrace him; instead, Ben reached his other hand down and held it out to the little man. "Grab my hand! We'll wade to shore!"

"What about the boat?" Martin said, still remaining seated.

"I beached it. There's shallow water underneath this! Stand up! We've gotta get out of the boat or we'll end up drifting out there!" Ben impatiently wiggled his hand. There was just one moment of hesitation before Martin stood up and scrambled over the bench seats, stumbling momentarily and he hit his chin against the edge of the boat's side. Ben grimaced and attempted to help him stand up but Martin pushed his hand away. Ben thought fleetingly that Martin would have a nice bruise for a souvenir.

"Come on! If we're going we're going now!" Martin hoisted himself over the side and gasped as the cold water hit his clothes then his skin. Combined with the rain, it felt like he was showering while dressed but a splash to his left told him Ben was off the boat too so he started to slog his way towards shore, focusing only on that grassy shore ahead. The current was a bit tricky and pulled at his clothes but he kept on, knowing Ben was hovering right behind him, and when he got to the solid ground, on the beach, Martin collapsed on his knees and resisted kissing the ground. Ben flopped down next to him and they lay under the canopy of rain and wind, silent except for their breathing in great gusts from their exertions, until Ben began to laugh.

"We made it!" he shouted. Ben reached for Martin's hand and held it tightly. "Can you believe it?"

"Not sure the boat has the same fate. It's going out from shore." Martin gave Ben's hand a squeeze but did not let go.

"I rescued our fish and poles and tackle!" Ben pointed to the paraphernalia laying at his side. Although the perch might be worse for wear."

"We're idiots laying here. Aren't you cold?" Martin asked, releasing Ben's hand and sitting up. The rain was letting up but the sky was still dark and stormy looking.

"A bit." Ben gently pulled Martin down next to him and kissed him. Martin offered no resistance but instead leaned into the kiss, opening his lips for Ben to explore his mouth. Ben moaned and whether Martin heard it or felt it was a matter of debate. Long fingers framed Martin's face and the smaller man wrapped his arms around Ben's shoulders and pulled him closer. It was ridiculous really since both men were soaked to the bones but at this moment, it felt right to kiss and be close. Public be damned, too, Martin thought, although there was no evidence of anyone around the wet beach.

A long minute later, after they kissed and stroked each other in silence, it was Ben who broke the kiss and softly caressed Martin's cheeks and eyebrows, tracing the wet and the skin with searching fingertips. Martin leaned his head against Ben's chest, his head just under Ben's chin and they remained like that for longer than a moment. Finally. Martin sighed and sat up and away from Ben.

"We need to get warm," he reasoned. He shivered and started to rub his own arms. "And then there'll be more of that, thank you very much." Martin stood up and extended a hand towards Ben and pulled him up, digging his heels into the dirt and using his leverage to raise the bigger man to his feet. "Now come on. I do believe this is the children's beach. Where we want to go should be down the road a ways and around the bend."

"I am going to end up paying for the boat," Ben sighed, examining their fish as he walked. At least the rain had stopped though the wind was quite savage still.

"Yep."

"You could pay half." Ben nudged Martin with his shoulder. Oh the feeling of water on his pants, soaking up his bits, was not a pleasant one. They both slogged on up the dirt road towards the Office. Ben's shoes were squeaking now, letting out small gushes of the lake with every step.

"Nope."

"You git!"

"Cheap git." Martin retorted. "Besides, I didn't wreck the engine."

"Wreck the engine......what?....oh Freeman, you are so going to get it...I didn't wreck the engine. The bloody thing wasn't in the best shape before we came along." Ben scuffed at the ground with his soggy sneaker."Just wait til I get you back to that damned RV. We are going to make the walls shake. I might fuck you right off the jacks!" Ben laughed now, feeling the adrenalin drain from his system. He was tired. Bone tired and yet looking ahead to being in bed with this wiry little human being walking next to him. THAT thought might keep him warm after all. They had had an adventure and walked away from it with senses and bones intact. What more could he ask for?

"You scare me with your big talk. If you put your cock where your mouth is..oh..that came out wrong didn't it?" Martin laughed heartily now and brushed Ben's hand with his own. "Just a little ways left and after we admit that the boat is somewhere in the middle of the lake, we can go home and we order out for pizza. I saw that they have a take away place up the road that the campground endorses."

"But...but...these fish...they're...."

"They're...they are what...you really wanna clean them?"

"History." Ben flung them into a wooded patch and began to speed up their pace. "Raccoons will thank us tonight."

"Quit talking about nature. I am quite tired of it already."

"Seriously?" Ben stopped, hurt and a bit sad. He watched Martin's retreating figure as the smaller man walked down the road, and a wave of hurt hit him.  Martin wanted to go home already? Is that what he meant with that comment?  Of course being in a small boat in the middle of a storm on the lake wasn't helping his cause any but hadn't Martin had a good time the 2 nights previous? Ben swallowed his disappointment. Oh the boat trip must have done it, yep sealed the deal...Martin had had enough of this camping nonsense and almost drowned and now this was the end. He would be on the phone to Amanda and ask her to pick him up and take him back to domestic land.

"Tired of nature." Martin muttered. Martin walked back to where Ben was standing and nudged him with his shoulder. " Not tired of you. We have lots of things to amuse ourselves back at camp. I promise."

A promise. Martin thought fleetingly of what he had purchased at the Office while Ben was busy checking them in to the campground. What would Ben think of it? Would he think it was stupid? Childish? Dumb? Martin swallowed his rising anxiety and tried to focus on the here and now.

"Gonna hit that thing again," Ben snickered, sloshing down the path back to the Office, his spirits definitely picking up. Martin WASN'T tired of him or this trip, just tired from the lake and the fact that they had almost drowned.

"Don't start with that," Martin warned, but he was laughing when he said it.

 After a short walk made cumbersome by their clothes and their shoes being full of water, Ben and Martin made it to the  Office and walked in, holding their hands up as in mock surrender, both talking at the same time about the fate of the boat. To their moderate surprise, Mr. Carlton was behind the counter. The man must never sleep. Either that, Ben thought, or he was a robot, programmed to interact with every camper. Mr. C aka Mr. Roboto looked askance at them as they both walked in, leaving muddy wet footprints behind.

"Hi. We lost the boat." Martin began after Ben had stopped talking.

"Not really LOST it," Ben said, shrugging and moving his hands about like he was nervous. "It's not really LOST. That is. We know where it is." Ben paused and looked upwards, trying to find the words to explain the situation. "Last time we saw it, the boat was...drifting out to the middle of the lake, away from the shoreline."

"So you got caught in the storm." Mr. C. looked around, eyes darting from Martin to Ben then back to Martin again. Ben indicated his wet clothes with a sweep of his hand. "That's why you're soaking wet. Should have known better. Lake gets smooth as glass before a storm kicks up."

"Um, well NOBODY told us how the lake gets 'before a storm kicks up' ." Ben interrupted, mimicking Mr. Roboto perfectly for the last part.

Martin butted in, angry at the obvious callousness of the Office manager. It had been scary as hell out on the lake and he didn't appreciate this green vested troll making light of it. "We had a mishap with the engine not starting and were drifting out until Ben finally got it going. Made it to the shore and left the boat to drift off. It's...probably somewhere in the middle of the lake by now." Martin started to shiver. It was cold in the store/office and he wanted nothing more than to strip and take a hot shower and get the lake water out of his hair. "Of course we will pay for the damn thing. Right now, we just wanted to tell you about it."

"Yeah it's...toast...but I will make it right with you.  Right now...well, maybe not now...I need to go get my wallet...can you wait until later or tomorrow even?" Ben gave Mr. C his most delightful smile.

"Well to tell you the truth, boys," Mr. Carlton then smiled back but it was rather shark like, Martin thought, "When it gets nice, probably tomorrow, we can go out and look for that boat. If she's still upright, we'll bring her back and you won't owe us a dime. If we can't find her, then we'll talk money."

"Um, well, you can't be any more fair. Thanks." Ben sighed and turned towards Martin who rolled his eyes, annoyance all over his face. "We'll see you then. Come on, Martin."

"Can you fellows stick to the side of the room there? You're dripping. And I don't care who you are, some big star or some shlub, but around here, we have rules. And the rules say that you can't just rent a boat and leave it to drift out. I'll give you a bye this time but if we can't find the boat, then you'll owe us some sterling." Mr. Carlton was no longer the jolly man they had encountered when they had paid for their campsite but rather now resembled a meanie in a green vest. He was glaring at them, probably because, Martin thought, he was ready to go to his cleaning closet and get his handy Swiffer and mop up their mess.

"Fucking troll," Martin muttered, but did as the man had asked and once outside, he then began to use every other swear word in a rather eloquent rant on the manhood and subsequent appearance of one Mr. Carlton, camp proprietor. Ben stifled gales of giggles as they walked back to the RV, and once inside, quickly backed Martin against the wall without the windows.

"Here, allow me to help you with the clothes you're wearing." Ben began to unbutton Martin's soggy blue jacket. "I'm not laughing any more." Martin raised his head and met Ben's lips with an open mouthed kiss, tangling his tongue against Ben's while Ben stripped the jacket off and went for the t shirt underneath it. At the flutter of Ben's fingers against the hem of Martin's shirt, Martin sighed and broke the kiss and laid his head against Ben's wet chest. He heard the beating of Ben's heart and stood there for an instant lost in the feeling of being in love with this gentle man. "What? Martin?" Ben asked, and tried to cock his head down so he could meet Martin's eyes. "Something wrong? Love, you're shivering. You really need to get out of these clothes."

"I just...Ben...." Martin felt the wave of feeling rise up. He scrunched his eyes shut and then moved away out of Ben's reach. He raised his head and hoped his smile looked genuine and convincing. "I wanna strip for you. Just watch for now."

Ben's agreement was a breathy barely audible 'okay' and Martin began to click on an imaginary turntable in his head. He remembered hearing a song called The Stroke by Billy Squire and thought that maybe if he concentrated on the beat, he could do a serviceable job of a striptease. Anything to make him feel not think. Anything to make him not tell Ben how he felt because if he did, then perhaps some of his happiness with his real life with Amanda and the kids would be lost forever, and he hoped desperately that there was room for both Ben and who he already was.

Off came the wet shirt over his head and down in the waiting laundry basket where his jacket already was laying. Gyrating his hips to something in his head, Martin slowly spun around and unbuttoned his jeans, and then undid the zip, allowing the trousers to fall around his ankles with a wet plopping sound. Ben was standing in front of him rather transfixed, mouth open a bit and eyes steady on Martin. Martin kicked his jeans to one side, then thought better of leaving them on the floor, so he quickly bent and picked them up and threw them in the basket as well. Muttering a sorry for breaking the mood, he then struck a pose he thought was kind of seductive, and licked his lips, all the while winking at Ben.

"Jesus, Martin. Come here." Ben scooped up the smaller man and held him tightly, trying to kiss him while long fingers were touching everywhere. Martin felt the heat rush hit and began to pull off the jumper Ben was wearing, wanting to be naked with this man, needing every bit of flesh next to his as he could get. "Oh Love, you are shaking."

Well, I'm not cold I can tell ya that." Martin pulled the sweater up over Ben's head and threw it in the basket. It hit the rest of the clothes with a sodden plop sound. "Ok, now these." Martin fell to his knees and undid the button on the waist of Ben's jeans, then hooked his fingers around the waistband and took the zip between his teeth, tasting lake and metal and soggy cloth but soldiering on nonetheless. He heard the sound of Ben's breathy 'oh God" above him and that was more than enough impetus to keep him going in his fantasy of stripper for Ben. Pulling Ben's trousers and black boxer briefs in one fell movement, Martin felt the tip of Ben's erect cock brush against his cheek. The tip was hot with need and slightly dewy with pre cum.

Martin rocked back on his heels and looked up at Ben. The taller man was staring down at Martin with a mixture of affection and lust on his face and as Martin bent forward to take Ben's cock into his mouth, Ben reached down and gently started to thread his fingers through Martin's wet hair.

"God. I need it so bad,,,please..." Ben moaned.

With his eyes closed and one hand wrapped around the turgid shaft, Martin lunged forward and took half of the offered cock in his mouth, the tip brushing against the back of his throat. He resisted the urge to gag and instead concentrated on the words to that song as he started to slowly suck and lick his tongue all around the slightly salty fleshy pole.

 _Stroke me, stroke me_  
Could be a winner boy you move mighty well  
Stroke me, stroke me

"OhGodMartinpleasepleaseohmyGod"

 _Keep it all in place_  
Work your way  
Right into my face

Ben's breath hitched and he actually sobbed as Martin twisted the hard shaft in his hands (using both now) and licked and sucked at the same time. He hollowed his cheeks for better suction and held fast as Ben fucked into his face, hips thrusting so hard now.

 _Stroke me, stroke me_  
Give me the reason this is all night long  
Stroke me, stroke me

"OhmyGodMartinIamgoingtofuckingcomeinsideyourfuckingmouth!"

"No." Martin pulled off and squeezed Ben's cock base gently. With the fingers of one hand, he stroked Ben's heavy ballsac eliciting groans from the taller man. Martin used his tongue to sweep along the tip, lapping up the salty goodness of Ben's emissions.

"Fuck." Ben shouted and drew Martin up with his hands under the smaller man's arms. With a ragged ripping movement, Martin's underwear was off and he was suddenly propelled and lifted up into the air so his legs wrapped around Ben's torso and Ben's cock stabbed Martin in the stomach. "Enough teasing." Ben grunted and supported Martin with one hand on Martin's arse and the other wrapped around Martin's shoulders. The small man was light enough but Ben slammed him against the wall of the RV and began to thrust violently, propelled by the teasing and his own desire for the other man.

"OH my God, Ben...BEN!" Martin threw his head back and Ben bit hard on the soft skin where Martin's neck and shoulder met. Ben thrust hard against Martin and felt the other man slip his one hand between them so he could stroke Ben's and his own cocks. Small fingers met hot turgid poles and with a couple of strokes, Ben was coming in hot spurts of ropey trails on to Martin's thighs and stomach while Martin pumped out a load onto Ben's hips and groin. Panting, Ben kept holding on to Martin and bent his head down to lick and kiss the bruised flesh at Martin's neck.

"Incredible."

"Yes." Martin whispered. He slid down the wall as Ben let go of him, but he kept his arms around Ben's waist and neck. They kissed once, twice, and then more urgently the third time until Martin drew back. "Pizza. Then sex. I need food first."

"Shower too," Ben drawled lazily, not wanting the moment to end. Who said love went on forever? Whoever it was, Ben thought, had obviously had sex with Martin Freeman.

"Yes, that too. Can we? I mean, can we do it here? Shower that is, you git, don't look at me that way." Martin scoffed and pushed Ben away playfully.

"Yes, plenty of hot water too. Just...well, watch your head but I suppose you're fine." Ben huffed and wrapped up in a blanket that was laying on the sofa. He sat down while Martin got a shower, and remembered every detail of what had just transpired. Of course, that led to a throbbing willingness in his groin and by the time Martin came out of the washroom on the RV, Ben was leaning against the door with a rakish grin on his face. Martin looked then looked again, doing a double take.

"Oh no. Nope. No we are done until after pizza." Martin casually pushed Ben aside and went straight for the bedroom. he bent and rummaged in his bag until he found a pair of lounge pants and a button down, which he promptly put on. After he dressed, he retrieved the package he had purchased at the Office and turned it over and over in his hands. What would Ben really think of it? Would he be happy? Pleased? Would he be embarrassed that a man of Martin's age had even considered buying something like this for him, for them? Martin sighed. He wasn't sure of Ben's reaction. So he waited and thought, hoping for the right way to give his present to Ben.

Ben washed his hair in the shower all the while trying not to hit a leg or arm against the wall. It was a tight fit for a man of his size, the ceiling being low enough to be off putting. However, Martin had been right about wanting to shower there. Who would want to promenade to the public washrooms and then back again when they could do it right there? Ben also hoped for another round as he washed his sizeable penis. It twitched with interest so Ben rinsed it then left it alone. He was ready for a go round with Martin--hell, when wasn't he ready? He remembered being wildly attracted to the small man in 2009 when Martin had come back for a second audition. Oh Mark and Steven were geniuses. They contributed heavily to Ben's masturbatory dreams of the wild Martin Freeman conquest!

But how did Martin really feel? Ben wondered about that as he dried off. Did he...love..Ben? Or was this ...a last gasp of something Martin thought Ben had needed? It was clear that Martin did not want to discuss his feelings with Ben. That much was obvious from the lack of conversation and the remarks that Martin had made earlier when Ben had brought it up. Oh well patience was a virtue, although not something that Ben typically liked to have. In this case, however, he would make an exception.

"Did you ring the pizza place?" Ben asked, stepping into the bedroom and smiling at Martin who was sitting crosslegged on the bed. He was turning something over and over in his hands. It was a metal object wrapped in cello. "What's that?"

"A present." Martin inhaled and looked up at Ben, eyes dark and dreamy. At that moment, if Ben could stop time he would. It was a beautiful sight, this man all his, all adoration and worshipping. "For you. For us, really."

"Well let's have at it." Ben sat beside Martin and put his hand out. Martin placed the wrapped object in Ben's hand and then slunk back, almost looking afraid. Ben carefully opened the cello and shook out the contents. "It's a heart necklace. You get half and half is for me." Ben examined the block printing on each heart. "ann ek þér."

"Runes." Martin whispered.

"I love you too." Ben gently kissed Martin's lips then went in for a harder kiss the second time until Martin was panting slightly. "As I promised I did fuck you against the wall." Ben muttered, tangling his fingers in Martin's short hair.

"I think the bed could use a good workout."

"Oh absolutely." Ben grew serious suddenly and hugged the package close to his chest. "This means so much. Really it does." He felt his eyes get moist with the realization of this declaration from his friend. It was huge from the man who was so reluctant to talk about his feelings.

"I think so, yeah." Martin took a deep breath and then gave Ben a kiss on the cheek. "Call for pizza and we'll have another go round."

"Is that a promise?" Ben asked, sensing the mood between them lightening considerably.

"Yes it is. Unless you'd rather hear about the fruit bat. I hear that's the new foreplay." Martin giggled and found his phone. He held on to the advertisement from the pizza place that featured the endorsement of the campground.

"Trouser snake." Ben answered.

"Oh that's a new one! Never heard of that animal before. Can you give me a run down tonight?"

"I'll do one better. I'll give you a whole demonstration of why the trouser snake is so dangerous." Ben clutched the package with the hearts in it. "Want to wear yours?"

"Yes. Do you?"

"Absolutely. Nothing could stop me from wearing it." Ben opened the package and drew out one necklace, solemnly placing it around Martin's neck. Martin did the same for Ben, placing the necklace around Ben's neck and reverently touching the half a heart with a finger.


	6. Into The Woods/Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I promised a bit more ... This story is writing itself and is such fun. I hope my passion for Ben and Martin is reflected here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Claudia and Ellinor. You guys keep me right.

_He was falling. It looked to be a long way down although his hands were solidly wrapped round something and yet his feet dangled in the air like they were detached. He looked down at them and saw blood. Was it his own? Someone else's? Where was he? He wasn't sure and that more than anything made him terrified.  He felt his heart beat take off, like a rabbit in the hunt. His hands shook with the efforts of not sliding down down down the glass walls. Were the walls glass? Or something cool and frosty like ice perhaps._

"Ben!"

_Nagging little feelings pricked his feet like stabbing tacks. He was going down again and this time there were no hand holds, nothing to make him stop his descent. He was out of the cloud and falling falling falling falling--_

"BEN!"

With a huge intake of breath, Ben woke and looked around in panic. Small room, dark except for a dim light shining through the peek in the curtains in the back window, the air was close, he was naked, not alone..

"Martin." Ben hiccupped and flopped back from his seated position. His hands shook as though he had been holding on to something (glass walls falling down down down to nothing) but he clenched his fists to get them to stop. Martin lay down next to him, cool small hands calming and petting, making cooing noises next to Ben's ear.

"It's ok. Just a dream. All a dream, Baby."

"It was ...it was a BAD dream," Ben stuttered, then closed his eyes again ashamed that he had even admitted something like that to his lover.

"I could tell," Martin said evenly. "It must have been something for you to shout like you did."

Ben paused in his collection of his thoughts. "I shouted?" He turned his head and looked at Martin who was nothing but half a dark face next to his shoulder. It bothered Ben that he could not see Martin's eyes, but the shadows were hiding them. "I apologise. Not really..cricket to do on a romantic camping trip is it?" He sighed and ran a hand through his growing hair. The curls were shaping up to be on good track towards a Sherlock season at the beginning of next year and as much as Ben hated growing them, he knew it was a necessity.

"It's ok." Ben felt Martin shrug. "We all get them." Carefully, then, Martin rolled half on top of Ben and was perched with his arm holding up most of his own weight with his head directly above Ben's. "Since you're awake..." A soft kiss on Ben's lips told Ben what Martin wanted.

"Mmmm...say no more." Ben answered with a soft kiss of his own, hoping Martin tasted the remnants of their love making from earlier. If Martin was put off, he didn't act it. Instead the smaller man squirmed completely on top of Ben and began to grind his naked crotch against Ben's crotch. Their cocks slid past one another, each lengthening in interest. "Lovely," Ben whispered.

Ben didn't know what time it was and he didn't care really. A fleeting thought hit him that they were planning on hiking that next day, whenever that was, but that idea got buried in the heat of this moment. He spread his legs and began to rub one foot against Martin's velvety soft skin on one thigh. Martin increased the pressure of their kiss and Ben opened his mouth until both men were kissing deeply, tongues swiping and licking in increased pleasure.

Moaning, Ben rolled over so Martin was on his back underneath Ben, insuring that Martin was spread out against Ben, legs on either side of Ben's thighs. Before Martin could protest, Ben reached behind them and started to stroke Martin's firm buttocks, increasing the pressure of his fingertips. Martin moaned softly, deeply, down in his throat and that was enough of a sign for Ben to reach down next their bed and grab on to the bottle of KY Heat, a lube he had used previously when he had entered Martin.

Martin tried to push Ben off, and whether he was playing or serious, Ben didn't give him a chance to voice any concerns. Another hot kiss, brutal against Martin's open lips and a nip to Martin's bottom lip brought out a series of moans which made Ben all the harder. With two fingertips wet with lube, Ben pushed at Martin's thighs, spreading them further, all the while kissing and grinding with his mouth, opening up the smaller man for what was to come. Ben felt a wave of lust starting to consume him and with that, all rational thought was gone.

"I am going to fuck you so hard," Ben muttered, working his 2 fingers into Martin's tight hole, "that you're gonna feel me come in your throat."

"No...Ben..." Martin panted, but his body told another story as he reached down between his own legs and began to stroke at Ben's hand. "Please."

"Like my fingers?" Tell me, Martin or I stop." Ben nipped at one of Martin's erect nipples and the smaller man hissed in pleasure.

"Yes...yes I do like them..."

Ben stroked and felt Martin shudder at the tender brush of his finger over Martin's prostate. Ben did it again and Martin moaned and jerked and the third time, Ben stroked and bit hard on Martin's nipple, the fleshy bud hard against Ben's teeth.

"Jesus!!! Ben!" Martin was sobbing with need as Ben's fingers stroked their magic over and over again, scissoring Martin open so Ben could take him.

"Yeah. Feels so tight in there I can hardly wait." Ben leaned up away from Martin pulling his fingers from Martin's wet lubed hole with a small popping sound. Martin whimpered but Ben quickly leaned forward again and kissed him gently, then reached for the lube lying on the bed beside them and opened up the cap. He squirted the velvety fluid on his hands liberally and began to stroke himself, throwing his head back as he pleasured his turgid pole. Another set of hands joined his and he gasped as Martin ran a fingertip over Ben's sensitive underside, putting just the right amount of pressure on his glans. He took a deep breath then leaned forward again so he was right between Martin's legs. Martin spread them out and placed his heels on Ben's shoulders, exposing his butt for Ben's entrance. Ben's necklace dangled down in the air falling from his neck and swaying there gently and Ben paused for seconds considering the gift and how both of them had one. Identical. The same. One half of another to make a whole.

"Please, Ben...come on... before I lose my nerve." Martin frantically stroked at Ben's cock and Ben impatiently pushed Martin's hands away.

"Not yet, you vixen for truly you have bewitched me."

"Not in your right mind?" Martin panted. Ben's gaze met Martin's and for a moment neither man moved a whit.

"Never." Ben got on his knees and reached between both of their bodies, fingers finding the slick opening and pushing in. Martin groaned and arched. The tip of Ben's cock was now pressing against Martin's one butt cheek and he shifted and tried to guide Ben inside of himself but Ben had other ideas. Again the brutal bite of one of his nipples and Martin yelped but the heat of the pain was enough to make him hiss in pleasure. "My way. It's always...my way..." Ben thrust his cock into Martin's opening and felt the intense tightness and heat that made it so good. The head of his hard cock was inside of Martin and Ben pushed, slowly and steadily until he was fully seated with his ball sac pressed right against Martin's cheeks. The smaller man was groaning and holding on to Ben's shoulders with a death grip and his head thrown back exposed his throat.

And the necklace, too, Ben thought. The damned necklace that tells me how much he loves me.

Thrust and pull back.

How much he loves me and how much he would let me do anything to him as I would for him.

Thrust deeply, pull back thrust again. Feel the legs tighten and his heels digging into Ben's shoulders.

How much he loves and adores me even though he has a good woman at home and has given her 2 children of their own. How much he wants me. Look at him all wrecked and wanting.

Thrust deeply and stroke stroke stroke hard find the pleasure spot and thrust in and out and in and out.

How much he loves me to spend this time with me to take this time from his life even if it is only a week it is a lifetime of love to me a small branch on a tree a rock on the river a blossom on a flower.

Ben Ben Ben Ben Ben oh God Ben I am so close

Beg for it. Beg for it I want to hear you say my name say it say it and I am going to fill you up going to make you come going to fucking undo your every thought

BEN!

Ben collapsed on top of Martin, panting and sticky, his deflating cock still buried inside of the smaller man. They breathed in raggedy breaths, Martin's hands stroking Ben's shoulders with his small hands, soft velvet on a man of iron will.

How much he loves me to let me do this to him. I love you love you love you

"Love you, Ben." Martin whispered, now trying to snuggle against Ben as the bigger man lurched off him. Martin's ass felt like a running river even though he knew it was just mostly gooey from the lube.

Ben nuzzled his neck and kissed the bruised bitten nipple with soft pecks. He embraced Martin and they slept again until Ben's phone alarm woke them.

There were no more nightmares that morning.

 

"Which path do you want to take?" Ben stood like a soldier with straight posture next to a sign that posted the trails of the woods. Martin sighed and pulled his hat down over his brow so the sun wouldn't burn his nose.

"I don't know. Pick one." Choosing hiking trails was not his forte. If he had had his way, Martin would have stayed behind and fucked some more. Ben was, though, determined to go hiking so with some grumbles, Martin had acquiesced and showered, then dressed in layers as Ben suggested. They had packed a simple lunch and stuffed their backpacks full of water and trail bars along with a disposable camera for the promised views at some of the trail vistas and set off at the early hour of 7 am.

"Ok...hmmm..." Ben put a hand on his chin and read through every choice. "There's the gully trail that would take us on a scenic winding path to the --what else-- gully at the bottom of the trail."

"No gully for me thanks. Next." Martin pulled at the straps of his backpack. Why had he decided to carry so many bottles of water?

"How about the Hilly Highlights? A 5 mile trek through hills and rough terrain that promises to be--"

"--No. Just no." Martin scowled.

"Oooookkkaaayyy...hmmm....how about...the River Run? A 6 mile hike both easy and moderate that climbs to a waterfall. Gorgeous views and a guaranteed soaker." Ben turned towards Martin and waggled his eyebrows. "Speaking of guaranteed soakers, boy were you wet this morning."

"Shut. Up." Martin felt his face get red. "OK, fine. let's go. Sooner we start the sooner we get back. Maybe swimming for later."

"Oh yeah. The pool looks great doesn't it?" Ben shifted his backpack and started to walk in the direction of the blue arrow that marked the particular trail. "Tally ho."

"Whatever." Martin followed along behind and then relaxed. The first part of the trail was indeed easy, taking them along the very low foothills of the waterfall path and up towards the summit, although the climb was gradual. They walked in silence, observing the birds and smelling some of the flowers that grew wild along the path. Martin saw several squirrels scampering about and regretted not packing the peanuts for both of them to feed to the small rodents. Oh well, there was always tomorrow to feed them, he thought.

"we've come 2 miles." Ben was looking at his FIT monitor that he wore on his arm. Martin scowled and pointed at it with some contempt.

"Keeping track by that? Hmph."

"You're just upset that you didn't think to bring yours along." Ben elbowed Martin gently and elicited a chuckle out of his friend.

"Yeah. Guess I am." Again they walked in silence, watching the trail ahead turn rockier and gradually more hilly although there were handholds to use when it was particularly vertical. "This is cheating," Martin panted. "I don't think they have hand holds in real life like on real trials do they?"

"Be thankful." Ben peered over the edge of the trail and looked straight down. "That's a hell of a fall."

"Yep." Martin agreed. His thigh muscles were burning somewhat from the exertion of the hilly trail but he would be damned if he would let Ben know that. Ben, with his long legs and easy grace, able to traverse the hillside with long strides that made Martin pant like he was giving birth.

"We can rest here. Look. Benches." Ben threw his pack off and dug around in it while Martin sat down beside him. "Wow. Feels good." Ben stretched out his legs and wiggled his toes inside of his boots.

"Is that an eagle?" Martin asked eagerly. he pointed to a large bird cruising along in the air above them. Ben squinted then brought out his binoculars.

"Shit. Nope, just a buzzard." He lowered the glasses and offered them to Martin who also looked.

"Ah yeah you're right." Martin gave the field glasses back to Ben and snapped open his bottle of water. "Feels a bit like rain. Shall we go on and get to the waterfall?"

"Yep. And, according to my FIT," Ben said, "We are about a mile and a half away from the waterfalls."

"Excellent." Martin's good humour had returned even though he was dealing with trying to keep up with his taller friend. The day was turning out to be coolish with a hint of rain in the air and his backpack was riding comfortably on his shoulders.

They walked a bit further along the trail. Going up was now nowhere near as difficult as it had been and it was either because they were used to it now or the trail had become flatter and wider with less of a steep angle. Martin thought it was a little of both.

As they walked around a bend in the trail, they were met by a surprising sight.

"Did the map say anything about this?" Martin scowled and scuffed a boot on the rocky path.

"Oh looks like a suspension bridge!" Ben stopped as Martin looked around him. Sure enough, between the 2 rock chasms was strung a particularly bouncy looking bridge with mesh netting surrounding the light steel walkway and a handhold made of wire. Martin swallowed hard.

"Looks dodgy."

"If we go a bit more we should reach the waterfall. I hear it." Ben cocked his head and was quiet. Martin indeed heard a low rumble coming from the distance. "I'll go first."

"Jesus." Martin rubbed his face. He felt his heartbeat go into hammering overdrive and vaguely wondered what his blood pressure was. Suspension bridges. Over a deep canyon. No. Just no.

"Come on. It'll be fun." Ben smiled wickedly.

"Fine." Martin nodded decisively. Damned if he was going to let Ben stand him up for a coward. "But I'll go first. You wait there."

"Bouncy bouncy, "Ben whispered. He instantly regretted it because he saw the fear register on Martin's face before the stubborn set look appeared again. "Hey. We can turn around and go back. It's fine."

"No." Martin pointed at the other side. "The waterfall awaits. And besides, I've come this far." He took a step on the bridge and felt it sway. Fuck.

"Come on. We'll just...go back.." Ben pleaded. Martin took another step then another then another and soon he was halfway across, his small figure bent as he concentrated on stepping just so because of the sway. "Good form, Marty!" Ben yelled and was instantly awarded with a middle finger. Oh well, Martin was quite in his right mind then.

With a triumphant fist pump, Martin hopped on to the solid earth at the other side of the bridge. He had not looked down yet he had felt the yawning distance beneath his feet. His heart had returned to a normal rhythm and he felt...well, redeemed. "Come on! It's not that bad really."

"Says you!" Ben happily hopped on to the first square and easily traversed the whole bridge, not looking down but not minding the natural sway of his body weight on the bridge. As he went to get off the bridge, he was about to yell in triumph at Martin who waited with a smirk on his handsome face when there was a low distinct growling in the brush to Martin's right. Ben froze, trying to identify it. He carefully dismounted from the bridge and stood beside Martin whose eyes were as big as saucers. "Shhhhh." Ben put a finger to his mouth and pointed in the direction of the woods. "The path goes that way...but I say we go THIS way." He pointed in the opposite direction. To go on the path would take them right by the growling and neither of them wanted to go that way.

"Ok." Martin nodded. Quietly they started to walk away from the noise, even though it seemed to be following them. Martin sped up a bit, trying to scramble through the brambles of the bushes by the trees.

"Christ." Ben heard the thrashing of brush and the snapping of twigs behind him. He caught up to Martin and dragged the smaller man by one arm to a low tree where he jerked his head up to indicate they climb it. Martin nodded and was going to raise a foot to the first low branch when Ben just swung him up under the arms and Martin reached out and caught hold of the tree trunk. He began his ascent looking down as Ben began to climb up behind him. Growls and snorts were getting closer now and as Ben swung up next to Martin, about 15 feet up in the tree, a large black wild boar appeared under the tree and began to snort and rub its snout against the tree trunk.

"Fuck." Ben jerked his head indicating they climb higher and at first noises of their scramble, the boar ceased its rooting and bellowed, slamming the tee with its head and tusks.

"What the fuck. Really?" Martin yelled. He felt his pack slip off his one shoulder and reached out to try and adjust it but it started to fall off and he let go of the tree branch momentarily to catch it.

"Let it go!" Ben yelled but it was too late because now Martin was falling, reaching out frantically to grab hold of anything to stop his fall but finding nothing but air and he went down

_He was going down again and this time there were no hand holds, nothing to make him stop his descent. He was out of the cloud and falling falling falling falling--_

 

_END OF PART ONE_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also, I could not edit this nor could I save it without being posted so please forgive the lack of caps in some sentences and the minor grammar quirks in others. AOOO needs to get their act together...


	7. Into The Woods/Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'll put your poison in my veins  
> They say the best love is insane, yeah  
> I'll light your fire till my last day  
> I'll let your fields burn around me, around me
> 
> One Republic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your lovely comments. You make me so happy.

Martin clutched the backpack as the ground rose to meet him. It was halfway under him and when he hit the ground, he felt every outline of every water bottle in his pack but it also broke his fall enough so that he could roll and try to figure out where the boar was in relation to his position. From far away, he heard Ben yelling and then there was movement beside him. Martin looked up and panic gripped him. Ben was standing in front of him with a broken off branch and he was facing the pacing boar.

"Ben! No!" Martin gasped as a sudden pain hit him in the stomach. Perhaps he had underestimated the fall he had taken.

"Get! Get away! GO!" Ben waved the branch wildly and Martin could almost smell the adrenalin pouring out of Ben's body.

The boar, for the most part, did not look intimidated at all. In fact, it put its head down, evil tusks glinting with malice, and began to paw at the ground much like Martin thought a bull might do during a bullfight.

"Ben! Get up in the tree! For God's sake!" Martin clutched at Ben's foot, trying to get up but failing when the pain hit him again. He gasped and tried to roll over but another wave of pain stopped him. Dear God, is this how they were going to die? And ben, his brave Ben standing in front of him, defending him from the boar!

"Martin, just stay behind me, stay where you are!" Ben shook the branch at the boar again when suddenly, the tense standoff was broken with a high pitched dinging sound. Ben, Martin, and the boar froze and listened as the tinkling pitchy notes filled the silence.

"My phone!" Martin shouted, trying to reach into his backpack. The boar, obviously bothered by the noise, grunted and paused in its charge stance. Martin flailed but could not turn over without the pain hitting him so he could reach it. He panted and tried again, although this time he managed to snag his pack and drag it over to himself so he could find the offending mobile.

"Oh my God. Martin! Wait!" Ben's voice was now calmer, not edged with the panic like earlier. Martin slowly relaxed and watched as the boar shuffled away, grunting as it ran. "It hates your phone! Oh my God, it hates your phone!" Ben threw the branch down and then knelt beside Martin. "OK, don't try to move." his face grew puzzled. "Why IS your phone making that noise?"

"I dunno," martin wheezed. The pain was growing steadily now. He shifted and suddenly, it was gone. "Geezus." Martin rubbed his ribs. Still sore but mostly ok. He must have had the breath knocked out of him when he fell which was why he had felt all that pain!

"Do not move." Ben began to check Martin out by touching every place he could reach. Surprisingly, the Ben's touch felt good and calming since Martin could breathe normally now. Ben slid the backpack off and away from Martin. "Okay...let me see... Did we bring a first aid kit?"

"Duh. No." Martin said crossly. He wasn't sure how long the boar was going to be gone but he didn't want to find out. "Here. Help me up."

"No...I mean...you're hurt..." Ben backed away. What if Martin had broken bones? A slipped disc? Nerve damage? Ben felt the rush of euphoria over the fight or flight die and in its place, a cold sweat and concern for his friend.

"Come on, Ben. Please. Let me stand so I can assess myself better." Ben stood silently for a second then sighed.

"Oh alright. Come on." He extended his hand out to Martin and pulled the smaller man up in one movement. Martin brushed himself off, looking none the worse for wear except for a large wet spot on his back. "Oh my GOD!" Ben began to panic and flailed at Martin's coat. "Take this off! You're bleeding!" Ben was hitting the offending coat with flat palms.

"I am? I'm bleeding? Fuck!" Martin quickly pulled his coat off and turned so Ben could examine him. With a quick movement, Ben pulled Martin's shirt up to Martin's neck and peered at the skin. It was amazingly not bloody. Ben frowned. "Well? Well what do you see? Am I cut? It feels damp!" Martin tried to reach around and winced. OK, his shoulder was def not feeling entirely good right now.

"Um, I think...." Ben knelt back down and undid the zip on Martin's backpack. he saw several smashed bottles of water; obviously the plastic had broken when Martin had fallen on them. "You broke some water bottles. That's all." Ben stood up and swallowed. He was aware that both of them were breathing hard.

"You know, I am not certain I want to be associated with you and your history of death wishes." Martin pulled down his shirt, trying not to let the soaked fabric bother him.  He was, after all, unscathed. "You and your getting kidnapped and lost and frozen on a fucking rooftop."

"Oh come on! Let's call it an adventure." Ben smiled at Martin, whose eyes were sparkling. "Or rather, come on and let's find the pathway back." Ben helped Martin lift Martin's backpack and adjusted it. "We'll get rid of those bottles in the recycle bin by the falls."

"I am so ready to get out of here. Take some bloody photos of the wanking falls and then go back to camp." Martin shifted his backpack, now lighter but soaking wet, and turned towards the way he thought they had come while they were being chased by the boar. "Um. Do we go this way or that way?"

"Oh I think this way." Ben grabbed Martin's hand and they began to walk back towards where they assumed the pathway would be. In an attempt to lighten the mood, Ben laughed and elbowed Martin. "Now we have a real story to tell. Oh and of course the boat. I wonder if they found it adrift on the lake."

";Adrift'" Martin laughed, wheezing a bit as he climbed a gradual hill. He frowned as he looked at the ground. No pathway. "Only YOU would say adrift."

"Plenty of people say it." Ben broke a branch off a tree in front of them and wondered why the pathway was overgrown. Shouldn't it be clear for hikers? "Emily Dickinson used it. The poem?" Ben scrunched up his nose and thought hard, trying to remember how Time and Eternity began. "Oh yes. Now I know. Adrift! A little boat adrift! And night is coming down! Will no one guide a little boat unto the nearest town? So sailors say, on yesterday, just as the dusk was brown. One little boat gave up its strife and gurgled down and down." Finished reciting, Ben glanced at Martin who was smiling.

"Git. You poncy fucking git. Get out of here with your poems. Besides, you are a day late with that one, I can tell ya." Martin almost slipped on the wet grass. Had they come this way before when they were being chased by the boar?  He could not remember.

"Ah to be known for something. I suppose it's my lot in life." Ben giggled but then began to turn serious as he stopped walking. Martin chugged up alongside of him and let out a breath. "I am not sure we are going the way we came." he took off his FIT and began to use it as a compass. "We want to go east. We are headed west. Time to turn around and go back the other way."

"But the boar...well..." Martin looked around and shrugged. "I can always use my ringtone on it again."

"Yes just exactly what was that?"

"Something Amanda used. It means my battery is low." Martin's face changed from smiling to the slow realization that if the boar came back. perhaps his mobile would not work. "Oh geezus." He began to dig in his pack while Ben waited patiently. "Here it is." he pressed the screen then keyed in his code and shrugged. "20 percent."

"Well turn it off then. We can turn it back on if the boar comes back." Ben tried to assess their position. No sign of the pathway or the walk or the falls even. In fact, he heard nothing-- Not the dull roar of water that he'd expect from the falls but only the singing of the birds. Ugh. This was not good.

"Are we lost?" Martin asked, face turned earnestly up looking at Ben. Ben saw the bruise from the boat when Martin had stumbled on the seat trying to get offboard the last night. It was purple and stood out against Martin's pale skin, just under his eye. 3 days into the camping trip and Martin was among the walking wounded.

"Not really. I mean, we are here but who knows where here is." Ben looked around. "I wish I would have brought a whistle."

"A whistle? Oh." Martin nodded, realizing where Ben was headed with this. "To blow it like the people on the Titanic did. Huh. Saw what happened to them."

Ben looked back at Martin and saw the smaller man was smiling. Not too worried then. "Let's head east. The falls are surely ahead."

"If you say so." Martin hiked his backpack up and followed Ben through the bush, stopping every now and then to listen as they walked. "You don't think we're really lost? I mean, there's people who would come looking for us, right?"

":Oh yeah. I am sure Mr. Roboto would try and find us depending on the outcome of the boat's fate. Did she wash away or did she just drift?"

"Why do they call boats 'she' anyways? Boats could be he's." Martin wiped the sweat off his brow. Seems they were moving more uphill then they did when they were on the path.

Noooo." Ben shook his head and looked back over his shoulder. Martin was struggling a bit to keep up and also wincing as he moved his left shoulder. "In fact, It has always been customary to personify certain inanimate objects and attribute to them characteristics peculiar to living creatures. Thus, things without life are often spoken of as having a sex. Some objects are regarded as masculine -- the sun, winter, and death are often personified in this way. Others are regarded as feminine, especially those things that are dear to us. The earth, as "Mother Earth," is regarded as the common maternal parent of all life. In languages that use gender for common nouns, boats, ships, and other vehicles almost invariably use a feminine form. Likewise, early seafarers spoke of their ships in the feminine gender for the close dependence they had on their ships for life and sustenance."

"What the fuck. Poncy arse."  Martin laughed and caught up to Ben. He grabbed Ben's hand and held it tightly. "I AM happy we're lost together."

"Yeah. Totally suck if we were separated. Or GORED." Ben put a heavy emphasis on the letter 'G'. "GORED by a BOAR."

"Shut up. Just. Shut up."

"Sorry." Ben shrugged apologetically and squeezed Martin's hand. "Ah, look! A path!"

In front of them was a rock strewn rough hued path that looked like it hadn't been regularly walked in quite some time. Both men paused and Ben exhaled slowly, trying to ascertain if this was the right path to take or were they totally screwed up direction wise? He chanced a look at Martin and saw the smaller man was holding on to his necklace half heart charm with his left hand, and stroking it as if he was using it to cast some sort of spell. Martin looked very anxious, from the sweat on his brow to the tightness of his mouth.

"Well. All we can do is try," Martin said slowly. He shifted the backpack and ignored the damp annoying spot on his back. He released the necklace and looked at Ben. He was trying to smile. "Shall we?"

"Up the path we go." Ben began to climb, one foot in front of the other, trying to listen at the same time. They had walked about 30 minutes when Ben felt a mist on his face and heard a dull roaring sound. He put his hands out, palms up, and paused, feeling the moisture.

"Yeah. It's mist. Is it..are we near the falls?" Martin asked with an anxious tone. He tried to peer around Ben and look down the pathway but saw nothing of importance. Just more of the path.

"I do believe we are!" Ben grinned and began to walk towards the sound of the falls. His step was definitely more lively than the minutes before. "Just think! A few photos and we're down to the RV."

"And then what?" Martin asked, trying to ignore the feeling of the wet backpack thumping against his back as he plodded along after Ben. "Oh swimming. Yes. I'll be ready. It's hot."

"Humid. Indeed." Ben rounded a corner and stopped. The roar of the falls was definitely louder here and the mist had turned to rain. Yet, where were the benches and the picturesque scene from the brochure? This was odd. All he saw ahead was an aluminum building with padlocked doors.

"What ...where are we? What is this?" Martin asked, coming to stand beside Ben. They stared at the small out building like it was magical. "Is this...maintenance?"

"Hold on." Ben dropped his pack and carefully walked down the rest of the pathway that was becoming increasingly wetter and springier under his feet as he walked. The roar was now loud and steady and he felt the ground began to slope downwards. "Shit!" Suddenly he was at the crest of the falls, above the scenic overlook and path. He could look down and see the crowd of hikers enjoying the picnic tables and benches in the designated area. He and Martin must have come up some maintenance road!

"What? What Ben? What do you see?"

"Be careful. Martin. Don't...Don't come any closer. The ground...the bank isn't solid here because of the moisture." Ben backed up until he was on the solid road again. Martin was standing there in front of the shed with a worried look.

"What? Are we close to the falls?"

"You might say we are on top of things." Ben pointed back over his shoulder. "The falls...are there." Martin followed the direction Ben was pointing.

"There? As in..there?"

"We are..." Ben sighed and ran a hand through his sweaty hair, " At the very top of the falls. We must have taken the ...maintenance road...or something."

Martin looked at Ben incredulously. "A maintenance road? Huh." With that, he started to giggle. In fact, he giggled so hard he began to really laugh, and Ben, at first asking what was wrong, soon joined in until they were both sitting laughing and holding their stomachs as they laughed. "OMG, first a wild boar, then getting lost now we're here not at the bottom where we should be but at the very pinnacle of the fucking falls!"

"Yes and don't forget your water bottles exploding," Ben snorted.

"They broke my fall." Martin wiped at his eyes.

"Broke indeed." Ben slapped Martin's back and then stopped because Martin had turned to face him. One look at Ben's face, though, and Martin was drowning in giggles again.

"You were brave, though...Ben...." Martin suddenly sobered and grabbed Ben's hand. He squeezed it then worked it over and over in his own hand, Ben keeping his fingers limp so Martin could stroke them. "You have been brave the past days we have been here."

"Not the first night."

"Oh yes. Who else would seduce me with Al Green?" Martin gave Ben a gentle kiss on one cheek. "You impossible git."

"I do love you." Ben suddenly regretted saying that. He put his hand over his mouth and swallowed hard. "Oh..God..sorry..>"

"No. It's fine." Martin was looking down as his fingers stroked and touched Ben's hand. It was soothing. "Don't you think I feel the same way about you?"

"Well..you ..didn't want to discuss it with me earlier." Ben scooted closer so their legs were touching from mid thigh to ankle. "I didn't want to push you. I know..you have a family. A woman who you have loved for a long time and still do."

"Yes. Yes I do." Martin murmured. Then he looked up directly into Ben's eyes. "But there's always room for more. For instance..." Martin licked his lips. "Someone like you."

"Me?" Ben smiled. He wanted to hold Martin and kiss him, show him how much he was attracted to the smaller man.

"you." Martin scrunched up his face and cocked his head. "Is that a...motor I hear?"

"A motor?" Ben stood. Yes, Martin was right. It DID sound like a motor of some sort. Martin got up and brushed off his jeans. They stood together, wondering what was coming down that road. Around the bend came an ATV driven by none other than the jolly office man. "Oh God. It's him."

"Well well well...looks like you fellows can use some help. Get lost did you?" The portly little man got off the ATV and adjusted his hat. He looked skeptically at both Martin and Ben. "You look like you were rode hard and wrung dry."

"What? He is speaking in tongues." Martin harrumphed. WHY did it have to be Mr. Carlton? WHY?

"Oh no. Just thinking about how much trouble you 2 have caused around here. First of all, you parked your rig the wrong way."

"What?" Ben looked at the man incredulously. "What do you mean? I am on the concrete pad." Ben felt his face grow hot as he suppressed the anger.

"Yes. And your front end faces north. The brochure says and I quote 'all RV's more than 19 feet in length must be parked facing southwards. Page4 of your info packet." Mr. Carlton stood on his tiptoes and looked smug.

"What else?" Martin felt the heat start to rise and tried to keep his tone level. "Are we taking too many pisses a day? Using too much water? Oh, I forgot, we wrecked the boat."

"No no no. Lucky for you, we found her. She was a ok riding it out in one of the coves. Looks like she took some water then the wind must have dragged her along some water lilies. You don't owe me nothing for that. HOWEVER, this is private park property and you both are trespassing." His face, round and sweaty, now grew ugly and red.

"Trespas---" Ben drew up to his over 6 foot height. He strode over to where Mr. Carlton was standing and pointed a finger into his face. "Listen you toad. We almost got killed by a boar. Martin fell out of the tree. We got lost. We're hot and tired and sweaty and want to go back to our campsite so we can relax. And you're saying we deliberately TRESSPASSED?"

"I didn't tell you boys to go off the marked trails." Mr. Carlton held his ground. Ben was shaking, he was so mad and Martin was about to intervene when Ben suddenly took a breath and stepped back.

"Do you...have keys to that building?" he asked.

"Well of course I do. I have this set of keys here. This one here," Mr. Carlton held up a key from the ring, "opens the doors to that shed."

"Indeed."

 

10 minutes later, Ben was guiding the ATV down the maintenance road to the main pathway. Martin was behind him, arms around his waist, laughing as the wind whipped around them. His lips were close to Ben's ear and Ben heard him shout something, trying to be heard over the motor.

"We are so in trouble." Martin was laughing. He laid his head against Ben's back.

"Oh don't worry. We'll tell them in the office. Right when we're leaving." Ben hollered back. Ben maneuvered the vehicle down the path and right into the campground and directly to where their RV sat. He shut off the motor and waited until Martin got off. Martin stumbled a bit when his foot caught on the seat and Ben immediately caught his elbow and steadied him. They exchanged a look that told Ben that Martin definitely got where he was coming from and felt the same way. "Let's pack this thing up and get going, though I doubt anyone can hear him screaming. maybe he'll go hoarse."

"It's not that hot up there. He's got the water vapour to cool him down. Hey." Martin paused from gathering up the lawn chairs and put his hands on his hips. "We're not going home are we? I mean...we still have 4 days left."

"Oh no. I've got a plan." Ben waggled his eyebrows and grinned. Martin laughed at the exaggeration in his facial features. "Let's take a final look around."

"Yep." Martin paced the perimeter of the campsite. "Nothing. We're good."

"Ok. Into the woods. Or in this case, out of them." Ben helped Martin up to the passenger seat of the big RV, lifting him with big hands around Martin's waist. "I'll check out and casually tell them that we think Mr. Carlton got accidently locked into the shed at the top of the falls. Oh and give them the ATV keys."

Martin giggled in response and was still laughing when Ben returned to the RV from the office. Was it his imagination or did the woman behind the desk look like she was trying hard not to give him a high five?

"Everything good, Love?" Martin asked.

"Perfect. Never better." Ben put the RV into gear and punched in a new location on the GPS. Martin looked surprised then nodded and sat back.

"Shall I choose a cd?"

"Rather fond of the Motown compilation some brilliant actor did. I think it's there."

"Really?" Martin felt the grin tug at his lips. So they were off to a resort on the other end of town. Ben had even made reservations it seemed, while he was playing around with the GPS. So far so good on this adventure. And now on to even more.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is taking on a life of its own and I am so happy when I am writing this. As always, comments keep me going. xx


	8. I Can't Stop (thinking about us anymore)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I said life is a tale, it begins and it ends  
> And forever's a word that we can't understand  
> Well, I know that my life's better when we're together  
> So why can't our story just go on forever?  
> Lord Huron

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'C'mon, baby, c'mon, c'mon, darling,  
> Let me steal this moment from you now.  
> C'mon, angel, c'mon, c'mon, darling,  
> Let's exchange the experience, oh...'

Ben took a long pull on a bottle of water. He had been nursing it since they had left the campground complex. He was tired, both from their boar attack and getting lost in the woods, and after the adrenalin high of both encounters had worn down, Ben felt muscles ache and fatigue settling in.  Still, if he was to think about it, their escape amused him.Pretty clever to lock Mr. Roboto in the utility shed so he couldn't continue his sarcastic comments towards them. Since when had they deserved sarcasm like that? Totally not right to Ben's way of thinking.Pre paying, too, was a genius idea. Nothing to hold them there for any reason and Mr. Roboto could not have made out any better since Ben had included a healthy tip in the fee when they had arrived. 

  He glanced at Martin and with amusement, he registered that Martin was sleeping, dozing in the big captain's seat, his feet barely touching the floor; his hands were limp on his lap palms up. He had his face turned towards Ben and Martin looked peaceful, even though the cheek that Ben could see was marked with a swollen line that was turning reddish purple, a reminder of their boat escapade when Martin had accidently hit the edge of the wooden vessel with his face.

 Ben swallowed hard and averted his eyes to the road. Mustn't think the kinds of things he was thinking. Must not think about their passionate kisses or their lovemaking. Or how navy Martin's eyes were in the sunshine. Or how wiry his body was under Ben's hands and own body. No, those were thoughts better kept under wraps because God knows Ben felt more for this man than he had felt for anyone else in a very long time. And why? What was it about this little man that made Ben so weak in the knees and unable to remember that he was a heterosexual man? He invaded the corners of his mind to find the answers but none were forthcoming this moment.

Eyes and mind on the road, Ben thought. The roadway was winding but wide and for that, Ben was grateful. Not that the RV was as big as a lorry; it was just that Ben did not want to meet a wide load coming his way in the opposite direction and have to share the road when it was narrow. Bracelands, the next camping facility they were going to, had to be nearby since Ben had driven across B4432 at the Pike House Inn. The GPS said to take the B4432 towards Symonds, and Ben saw the signs easily enough.

He shifted in the driver's seat and was aware that his one leg was beginning to cramp. Lactose settling in the muscles just from their sheer running panic and tree climbing earlier that day, he mused. He straightened it as he slowed down and the movement must have startled Martin who was now awake and looking around.

"There you are," Ben said with a soft smile. "Nice kip?"

"Something about this monstrosity puts me right to la la land," Martin grumbled. He picked up his water bottle that was resting in the divider tray between them. "Bracelands? Sounds like a movie theatre or even a game park."

"No games here, I'm afraid. Although there IS a suspension bridge that crosses the Wye River. Think of it twisting in the wind."

"I have had enough adventures lately, Ben, to last me a lifetime." Martin nodded his head and, to Ben. he sounded suspiciously like Bilbo, his character in The Hobbit.

"No time like the present to have a few more." Ben swung the RV wide and into the reception area. They were in a queue of 3, with a hardtop trailer and a tent trailer in front of them. He thought about turning off the motor and getting out, but just as he made to do that, the car in the lead with the tent trailer drove off slowly and the car in front hauling the hardtop pulled around. "Let's also hope there's no Mr. Roboto camp host here."

"What are the odds?" Martin giggled. He watched Ben, noticing how his friend was wincing as he slowly bent his leg up towards his seat. "Something wrong? Your leg hurt?" Martin took another swig of water and waited for Ben to answer. He felt a bit guilty about falling asleep and making Ben do all the driving, although he didn't want to tackle such an enourmous vehicle after having just obtained his license earlier that year. "You ok?"

"Just a cramp. It's more annoying than anything else."

"Well, I'll make sure you get plenty of rest tonight." Martin peered anxiously ahead as the man in the car with the hardtop came out of the office carrying a folder. "Looks like this is our turn now."

"Yeah," Ben murmured pulling up under the metal awning that was attached to the office. He turned off the RV then opened the door and swung sideways, grateful to be standing instead of sitting. Martin was by his side in an instant and looking concerned.

"You ok? Really? Don't lie to me. Did you hurt yourself climbing that tree or coming down from it?"

"No no no," Ben laughed. The truth was, it felt fine once he was standing. "Come on. Let's go see where we can hitch up this rig for tonight."

"Lead on." Martin made a gesture with his hands and followed Ben inside. Unlike the previous campgrounds, the office here was clean and tidy without a speck of groceries or souvenirs. Martin was impressed by the businesslike but pleasant way the man behind the desk took care of them, giving them a campsite near the river but also on the copse of the woods. There was a full hook up for them, too, which Martin thought, was perfect for being able to use their own loo at night without having to traipse around in the dark to the restrooms on site.

"Let's see..." Ben was examining the map he held in his hands. "Site 45, on the west side." He looked up and frowned as he thought. "I need to take this road then make a right and go to River lane. We're on the far side, right next to the forest."

"Sounds good." Martin climbed into the RV and waited for Ben to start the engine. Instead, his friend turned to Martin with a rather dismayed look on his expressive face. "Ben. What's wrong?" Martin asked anxiously. Why did Ben look so worried and upset? Was it something I said, Martin thought?

"Are you having fun?"

"What?" Martin drew his head back, a gesture that was typically Martin. Ben reached out and took one hand in his own, caressing Martin's fingers.

"Are you? Having fun? Or is this all...a big bust? With the boat and the boar and being lost..." Ben's voice trailed off.

"Fun? You have to ask me?" Martin snorted and gave Ben's hand a squeeze. "Adventures. Bring them on."

"Really? Just a few minutes ago you said you didn't like them." Ben chewed on his lip worriedly.

"Ha! Well, don't listen to me. I'm having a blast. Really I am." Martin looked around quickly and then leaned over and gave Ben a quick peck on his lips. "I can do without boars and boats but I am having a wonderful time with you." He looked at Ben with sincerity. "With you," he repeated.

"With me." Ben grinned crookedly. He sat back into the seat and started the engine, then accelerated slowly to ease out of the reception area. "OK, now help me look for Site 45. It's off River Lane..first right off this road here.."

"OK." Martin was glued to the window, looking for a sign that indicated their camp site. The RV lumbered slowly along until they were travelling parallel to the river. Martin suddenly stiffened in his seat and turned towards Ben. "Look! I think that's us!" Sure enough, there was a big grassy area with a wooden plaque in front indicating their campsite.

 

The site was indeed lovely. They were close enough to the woods in the back so that the trees made a kind of circle behind the back of their RV but were not close enough for the branches to scratch the sides. There was a wooden picnic table and a fire ring. Inside a small barrel was a cache of wood for their campfire. The shower house was just up the lane and to the right while the river ran merrily along the other side of the road. It was loud enough for them to hear it when they were outside, the water rippling hard against the rocks making a gurgling effect. Ben had made quick work of leveling the RV and both men had put the camp chairs out by the fire in preparation for the nightly ritual. And then with both of their stomachs begging for food, they had begun the task of making dinner.

"Mmmm smells good!" Ben embraced Martin from behind as the little man peeled the carrots for the stir fry.

"Check the pasta, Ben. See if it's done. If so, drain it so I can get these veggies going."

"Aye aye Gordon Ramsey." Ben tested a noodle and deemed it al dente. He carefully maneuvered the pot of water and pasta to the sink where he drained it and waited for Martin's next command.

"I think the brown sauce is done." Martin dumped carrots, peas and mushrooms into a Dutch oven and turned up the fire. "As soon as these are cooked I'll add the shrimp. Then we'll sauce it and have instant Primavera. My kids loved it when I made this."

"I'm starving." Ben watched as Martin moved around the small kitchenette of the RV, admiring the sure way he could make something edible. Neither man had eaten in over 8 hours so while their stomachs rumbled, Ben was content to know that soon they would be consuming this delicious mix of things that Martin had concocted.

"Yep, me too. Hey. I wonder if Mr. Roboto got out of the shed for dinner?"

"Hmmm...seems a shame to me if he got sprung too early. Aluminum building. Heat of the sun. Nice sauna. He should have taken advantage of it and sweated off a few pounds." Ben got out the plates and silver they would need and waited as Martin dished it up. He gave the first full plate to Ben with a smile.

"OK. Here it is. Bon appetit!" Ben carried it outside and waited until Martin had come out carrying his plate of stir fry goodness. neither man needed an invitation to begin eating.

 

Ben and Martin sat side by side on the picnic table looking towards the woods. There wasn't much to say and judging by the way both men were eating, it was safe to say there was a companionable silence. Ben jumped a bit when he noticed movement out of the corner of his eye.

"What was that?" he asked.

"What was what?" Martin sopped up the last piece of his shrimp in the sauce and popped it into his mouth. Ben stood up, looking down at the table. There, in front of him, was a chipmunk. It sat on the table, one leg thumping impatiently, tail twitching.

"Oh my God!" Ben laughed and looked at Martin. "Do you think he's hungry?"

"Could be. Not afraid of people that's for sure. Here. Let me go get the peanuts." Martin stood, grabbing their plates as he rose, and walked back to the RV. He searched the cupboards for the bag of still shelled peanuts he had purchased when he went to the grocer's for this trip. Grabbing it, he returned to where Ben was now standing, looking at a plethora of chipmunks that were gathered in front of him. "One person. All it takes is just one person." Martin laughed. He tossed the bag at Ben, who opened it and began dispensing peanuts at a rapid rate, the chipmunks gratefully stuffing the nuts in their pouches, shell and all. They were delightful tiny creatures, Martin thought, and reached out a hand with a peanut on his palm. Little feet, hardly nothing more than a light scratching sensation, ran over his palm and up to the nut. The animal stood on its hind legs and chattered then stuffed the peanut into his pouch and took off, over Martin's hand and down the picnic table leg. Ben laughed too, throwing the last peanut up into the air as the rodents huddled near the centre of the table.

TWEEEEEEEET!!!!

Both Ben and Martin jumped, the shriek of the whistle cutting through the night air. They both turned only to find a small man with greying hair, clad in black slacks and an official looking polo shirt standing inside their camp site's perimetres, his ATV at rest by the road.

"It is against the rules to feed the wildlife. You cannot feed them."

"Um, we didn't know." Ben smiled guiltily. "I didn't read that any place."

"Rule number 8 in your camping handbook. DId you get a copy?" He came forward and produced a dog eared copy of a blue bound book. "No feeding wildlife. Especially the munks."

"DId you just...call them...'munks'?" Ben asked feeling giggles beginning. Martin was already smirking. "Munks. That's a new one."

Yes, wildlife. It's not tame. It's wild. If it was tame it would be called tamelife. But it's wildlife. And it's against the rules to feed them. Any of them."

"But most especially," Ben said with a mirthful looks, "the munks."

"Look, just follow the rules. You city boys are all alike. You don't need to upset the delicate ecological balance."

"Oh yes, because we fed some peanuts to the ...MUNKS." Martin couldn't finish and began to laugh in earnest now, hiding his face with one hand while Ben felt the smile tug at the corners of his mouth. "Because they aren't TAMELIFE...they're WILDLIFE..." Oh surely he was going to hell for being so flippant.

The man glared at them then sighed and turned on heel and trudged back to his ATV. He popped on his helmet and pulled out with a growl from the engine. Ben waited exactly one second and then began to mimic their visitor precisely.

"Stop! Oh my God, Ben, you are killing me!" Martin grabbed hold of Ben's arm and wiped the tears from his eyes. "You prat. Knock it off."

Ben felt strangely proud of himself. To see Martin laugh and have a good time like this made him feel so good. He ruffled up Martin's short hair, enjoying the softness beneath his hand, and then nodded towards the fire. "How about this? Fire. Beer. Bed."

"Mmmm yeah sounds about right to me. Bed especially."

"I am so there." Ben quickly gathered up the kindling for the fire ring and began preparations for a fire.

 

Both men watched the fire burn down as they took pulls of their beers. It had been a lazy evening, unwinding from the events of the last 2 days. Martin's cheek had ached somewhat, even with the ice he had applied to it for a short time. Ben's leg was nagging achey and sore and threatening a charley horse every time he relaxed. But it was pleasant to listen to the wood popping and the rumbling of the river from across the road. Sparks flew up from the burning pile and added to the smoky hazy view of the stars above their heads. Ben didn't want to break the amiable silence. He just watched Martin as they both sat contentedly in their camp chairs.

"Time for a wash then?" Martin said, standing up slowly and stretching. His shirt climbed above his belt offering Ben a glimpse of his belly. Just a peek but Ben swallowed and shook his head.

"Yes. Why don't you go and I'll tamp the fire." He managed to keep his voice level, despite his thoughts.

"You sure?" Martin hesitated. He knew nothing about tamping a fire, or whatever it was that Ben had said but he didn't want to look like he was running away from responsibility.

"No, it's fine. I am an expert at fire tamping. And munk feeding. ILLEGAL munk feeding that is, for which I will be put on trial by a jury of my peers."

"Berk." Martin was laughing though and caught Ben's hand to squeeze before he went inside the RV to gather his wash bag and head to the shower house.

 

Martin lay drowsing on the bed. He had to admit that this island bed, or whatever it was that Ben called it, was unique in that it took up most of the back bedroom and slept both of them quite comfortably, and even gave them room enough to make love. At that thought, Martin felt his face get hot. Ben. Delightful unique charming and handsome Ben. They were good friends, the 2 of them. Had been from the very instant Martin had walked into that room and read for Sherlock with Ben there at the table. Ben was different than Simon, though, in so many ways. While Simon's humour was biting and sarcastic, Ben's was more silly. More make me laugh than make me wonder. And Martin had himself never been shy about putting the moves on anyone. He had had a few relationships before Amanda certainly, though none as special as his live in missus. Martin had made the first move when they had dated and it was him who had suggested in the first place that they should co inhabit. But Ben made him feel like a 15 year old kid waiting for the kiss, the grab, the hand job that was almost always just hovering within reach, and it made him hard and hot to think about it.

Martin roused when he heard the door open and shut. Ben was back from the showers and appeared at the bedroom doorway with only a pair of jogging slacks held up by the width of his hips. He shivered as he took his towel and dried off his hair. When he was done, he winced and began to walk down the hallway to the bathroom so he could drape his towel over the rack. Martin slid off the bed and was waiting for him when he returned.

"Let's see your leg," Martin said.

"My leg? Oh, it's fine. It's nothing." Ben tried to go around the littler man but Martin stood his ground.

"Off with the slacks. Lay on the bed. I'll be right back."

"What? Where are you...Martin??" Ben sighed and pulled off his slacks, then lay on the bed, his long legs stretched out. The soft quilt felt good and he began to cuddle down on to it, chasing the chill away.

"Lay. On. The. Bed. NAKED!" Martin pulled his suitcase out and rummaged around for the lube.

"I am!!" Ben's voice was petulant and Martin smiled as he found the tube and shut his suitcase. Coming into the bedroom, he saw Ben splayed out on the quilt and his breath caught in his throat. So beautiful. Did Ben know what affect he had on Martin?

"So you are." Martin began to rub the lotion in to Ben's skin on his right leg, feeling the cramping muscles begin to loosen and unknot. "Lay back. Relax." Small hands made small even kneading motions on Ben's leg. It was heavenly to feel the muscle suddenly lose its rigidity. Up and up Martin's hands went, sometimes pausing to rub and massage but often just teasing Ben's flesh.

"Martin...." Ben moaned. He spread his legs a bit and felt himself get hard when Martin's hands ghosted around his groin. Fingers stroked his auburn wiry curls around the base of his hardening penis. Ben gasped and thrust his hips, his whole length hard and now rising. He resisted the urge to push Martin's hands down on himself, instead enjoying the small flicks and twitches of Martin's seeking fingers. Ever so lightly, they glided over the head and Ben was now fully erect, eyes closed, body rigid, breathing now harder because of and with his desire.

"Relax. Let me."

Let him what? Ben tried to think but felt something, a wet mouth, kissing the base of his penis. He gasped and thrust up into air because there was nothing now, no mouth or hands, just emptiness.

"Let me show you how much I love you."

"Martin." Ben moaned and in saying that name said a lot. Love. Lust. Want. Need. Friendship. Bond. Brothers. Lovers.

"I love you, Ben."

Mouth. Wetness and heat. Ben arched as his tongue flicked over his exposed glans. Strikes of lust made his whole body shudder. He was being engulfed, then pulled back, then stroked again, kissed up and down his shaft, over and over that lapping tongue on his wet crest and the underside where the skin was so sensitive. Ben gripped the sheets and moaned as his cock met every thrust of Martin's mouth. Small slick hands played with the sides of his cock and Ben was sure he wouldn't last much longer. The heat and wet friction of Martin's mouth coupled with the stroking of his shaft was sending him over the edge. And then suddenly, there was nothing. Gone. Empty. Aching.

With a moan of frustration, Ben sat up and pulled Martin up onto his chest so Martin's legs straddled Ben's thighs. He was also hard, and when had he got naked for his skin was hot and smooth and when Ben pulled him down to kiss him, to taste that mouth that had just been ensconced on his cock, he moaned deep in his throat and his cock bobbed against Ben's stomach.

"Oh so little one, I am not the only one affected by your charms." Ben hissed into Martin's skin and then took a bite of the pulsing neck flesh under his mouth. Martin groaned and thrust down harder, gripping Ben's shoulders with his hands. Ben sucked a mark into Martin's soft flesh and then pulled back, his teeth biting the skin as he drew away. "I want to fuck you."

"Yes." Martin was panting, aware that Ben was now stroking his ass, fingers seeking and touching. Desperately, Martin searched for the lube and found it tucked under the side of the quilt. He sat up on Ben and in the light of the lamp on the bedside table he saw the hungry look in Ben's eyes. It made him shiver. "Here. Use this."

"Fuck." Ben took it though and squeezed out some of the oozy salve on to his fingers. He then unceremoniously thrust them up into Martin's hole.

"Ben!" Martin hissed. He tried to move away but Ben held him firm with one hand on his back and the other with 2 fingers up his entrance. It hurt but in a good way. He moved up experimentally and allowed Ben to push in, past the tight outer ring, and into the heat inside of his own body. "Ben."

"RIght here. I am right here. Just ride it out." Ben whispered as he stroked deeply inside of the small man, and when his fingers brushed against Martin's prostrate, Martin jumped and shivered and let out one long moan. It was exquisite feeling the tight heat surrounding his own fingers. Ben pushed again, stroking and seeking and  Martin cried out again.

Martin whimpered as Ben removed his fingers and pulled Martin down so that his hard cock was aimed at the entrance of Martin's ass. He could not protest because he wanted it maybe even more than Ben did but he was aware that he was still tight and not quite ready for such a big throbbing dick up his hole. He tried to squirm away but Ben held him fast and lowered him down right on the very tip of Ben's own penis.

Oh my God, it was so hot and tight and Ben felt the lube and the slickness and the entrance and Martin was crying out was riding him was moving up and down was enveloping his hard cock deep inside of his body and Ben was crying and holding Martin fast, trying to kiss his skin trying to find his mouth dear god where was his mouth and how far was he inside and why was Martin saying his name over and over. White hot heat and slick and wet and friction. Oh he was dying. He was dying with lust and longing and love.

And Martin let the tears come because it hurt, fuck it all, yes, it hurt but then something happened something happened that was most magical and hot and tight and that throbbing pulsing piece of meat deeply seated inside of him and he was riding Ben he was riding on that hot hard cock that was going in and out of his ass and feeling like it would come out of his throat at any time. Ben's hands were on either side of his waist and they bounced and bumped and Martin took it he took it because Goddammit it was so fucking good. Martin threw his head back and moaned. SO close. So close to coming. He fisted his own hard cock as Ben pounded in and out of him and suddenly as he felt Ben release inside of him, Martin came too, ejaculating thick ropey streams of cum all over Ben's belly and chest.

Ben opened his eyes. Martin was slumped down on top of him, not minding the wetness under his own skin, knowing even that he himself had made it. With a tentative movement, Ben pulled out of Martin, who sat straight up and hissed in pain.

"Sorry love." Ben rolled Martin off of him and turned the smaller man over on to his side so he was spooning with him, arms firmly around Martin and holding him close. Ben breathed in Martin's scent while his own breathing returned to normal.

"That was...amazing..." Martin finally managed. His voice was drowsy and small in the silence of the bedroom. Ben kissed the back of Martin's neck, loving the feel of Martin's soft hair against his lips.

"That and more." Ben sighed.

"You ready for another adventure tomorrow?" Martin asked. Sleep was close. His voice was breaking.

"Indeed. Suspension bridge. Over the river."

"Don't even think about it, Ben." Martin sighed and snuggled back against Ben, too tired to consider washing up. It was only body fluids.

"Wouldn't dream of it, Love." Ben closed his eyes and let sleep claim him. Somewhere far off an owl hooted, signaling the night had just begun.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks as always to my darling readers...I love u all! Xx


	9. No Rest For The Wicked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If one heart can mend another  
> Only then can we begin  
> So won't you hold on a little longer  
> Don't let them get away  
> Lykke Li

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, thank you so much for the comments and love! I am really enjoying taking our lads through such spirited adventures! A huge thank you to Wendy for Britpicking the animals, even though I made a gaffe about the chipmunks. Who knew? Love to all of you, tenfold!

"Wake up! Ben! Wake up!" Martin gave Ben's shoulder a shake, prompting the taller man to moan and hide further beneath the pillow that he had placed over his head sometime in the night. Martin giggled and then reached down from where he stood at the edge of the bed and gave the pillow a yank, tossing it on the floor and away from Ben's face. "Call him and see if he's ok!"

Ben opened one eye and with surprise registered that Martin was fully dressed in jeans, jumper, and a t shirt. He struggled to sit up and pulled the blanket up around him. As he did, he braced himself with his other hand and suddenly realized that he was pressing the damp spot from their lovemaking session the night before. "Fuck."

"Not now. I'm ready for hiking. But come on! I feel guilty. What if that guy's still in the shed?"

"Ohhhhhh... THAT guy." Ben wiped his hand on the sheet and gingerly pulled his legs over to the side of the bed. "You realize I am completely starkers and you're dressed like you're ready for an interview. Whatever happened to cuddling the morning away?" Ben scrubbed a hand across his face. He would have to shave today. No reason to mar Martin's face with stubble burn.

"I happened to get up and not able to go back to sleep. Now come on! Call! I know you have the number to that place. I looked."

Ben sighed. He looked up at Martin and saw how earnest the little man was being. Much like the character he played on the BBC, he held out his hand, palm flat. "Very well. I can see you're intent on this."

"Well, I suppose it wasn't nice of us to do that. I wouldn't like it if it happened to me." Martin slid down on the bed next to him, keeping care to cover the sheets with the blanket.

"Now you grow a conscience." Ben squinted at his phone and found the number to the previous campgrounds. He pressed the return call button and waited. The phone didn't even register a ring before it was picked up and a very familiar voice chirped into his ear. Ben waited until the man greeted him, using the rhyming rhetoric or some sort of variation of such, before he spoke.

"Hi. You probably don't know who this is, but um I'm the one, the person, that is who ahem locked you in the shed. Up by the falls? And I was just wondering...if you were ok or if...maybe you waited a long time?"

"Oh no, dear fellow. I am just peachy pie. Had my other mobile with me so I gave out a bleat and Big Teddy came along within 2 shakes of a lamb's tail to spring me. I understand you and your...friend...logged out."

"Well. uh yes, we did. Over here at...um...another place. Sorry. I mean, no hard feelings?" Ben felt his breath hitch. The man didn't seem to be upset and on the contrary, his voice and manner on the other end of the mobile were just as chipper as when they had first arrived at the campground and he had checked them in.

"Oh yeah, PLENTY of hard feelings." His voice took on a hard edge that made ben shudder. " You and your minion ever come back here and I'll make sure it's YOU who gets locked in the shed. Hear me?"

"Loud and clear." Ben hung up and turned towards Martin who looked expectant. "Well that sucked. Seems he is mad at us forever, even though the cavalry, in the form of one 'Big Teddy', came along and let him out. Happy now?"

"Well, yes. I mean, it wasn't nice, even though at the time, I was convinced it was a good move." Martin sighed. Then suddenly, the mood lightened and he poked Ben in the ribs with an elbow. "Get dressed and I'll get some food together. There's hiking trails out there. Let's go exchange the experience."

"As you wish, Kate Bush." Ben stood and gave a mock bow. He sashayed to the shower and took a fast one, making sure he was clean of all evidence of their lovemaking the night before. He figured he would shave later when they returned.  He heard Martin stripping the sheets so he poked his head out to see what he was going to do with them. "You figuring on doing some laundry?"

"Yeah, no, well, this brochure, it says we can drop off laundry and pick it up at the end of the day. I thought we could use some clean linens, you know after last night." He cleared his throat and looked meaningfully at Ben.

"Oh yes, indeed." Ben shook off the slow creeping feeling of insecurity. Did Martin enjoy what they did in the bedroom? He seemed to really get into it last night but now, here he was all dressed with a very businesslike attitude. Damn his thoughts anyways. This wasn't good. "Look, if you ever don't like anything that I do..." Ben stopped, intently looking into Martin's eyes. They were an intriguing navy colour this morning.

"No, Ben, it's not that. I love what we do. If I didn't, I wouldn't do it. Do you get me?"

"Get you. Yeah, I'd say I get you." Ben saw the smile tugging at Martin's lips. "And I will get you good later tonight."

"Is that what they're calling it now? Getting me? Getting me good? Ha! Original." With that said, Martin stuffed the sheets into a laundry bag, added some shirts and jeans from both of them, and slung it over his shoulder. "I'll go drop this off and be back in a bit. Eat something. There's a plate in the fridge for you. Just nuke it for a minute."

"You made me breakfast?" Ben smiled and snapped Martin's retreating butt with his towel. Martin jumped and flipped him the bird over one shoulder. "Nice. Real nice."

Ben dressed hurriedly. As he pulled on some hiking clothes he thought about Martin. Oh why the hell did he himself have to be so insecure? Maybe Martin just wanted to be pulled together before Ben woke up. Maybe Martin wanted to have a bit of time before Ben woke up? Ben thought he had enjoyed their lovemaking session last night. But then this ...strange behavior..this morning...negated any thoughts of happy. They could talk later. They could talk it over and figure it out.

Devouring breakfast, Ben studied the map that he had picked up at the office. It showed the marked trails for hiking, most of them intersecting with the suspension bridge that hung over the river. Ben knew how Martin felt about suspension bridges but there didn't seem to be any other way across the river to the hiking trails. Martin, it seemed, would just have to suck it up and cross it as best he could.

"Hey you." Ben looked up as Martin opened the door and stepped up the 3 steps leading inside the RV. "Our laundry will be done later this afternoon."

"Brilliant." Ben stuffed the last of his bagel into his mouth and wiped his lips with a napkin. "Be ready in seconds."

"Let me just dash into the loo for a last minute pee." Martin brushed by Ben but was suddenly stopped by Ben's arms wrapping around him. Martin stopped and inhaled deeply. "You smell really good." He leaned into Ben's embrace and closed his eyes. "I want to thank you for last night."

"Thank me?" Ben nuzzled Martin's neck and saw with some amusement that the bite he had given the smaller man was now iridescent against his pale skin.

"Yeah. It was...look, you know I'm not one for mushy talk but last night was really good. So good." Martin's voice had dropped to a whisper.

"I agree. It certainly was incredible. And you know I just absolutely adore you." Ben continued to nuzzle, satisfied that Martin was trembling a bit as he did it.

"Ben...really...I do want to hike. Let's go."

"My darling." Ben squeezed Martin once and then let go of the smaller man, allowing him to walk to their washroom unimpeded. "I'll get the backpacks. And water."

"No more boars!" Martin called out. He washed his hands and stood beside his backpack. "No boars. No getting lost. No boats."

"A bridge?" Ben asked. He laughed when Martin scowled.

"Yes. I suppose. I took a look at the map. I see that all trails lead out past the bridge."

"Well, we can give it a go. It can't be too bad if children go over it all the time." 

"Famous last words," Martin snorted.

 

The morning sun was quite pleasant as the 2 men ambled towards the bridge. It wasn't long but it was indeed of a suspension type construction that swayed in the breeze. A gaggle of children had just gone across, screaming and yelling as they ran over the wooden blocks that made up the bottom of the bridge where a person would walk. The sides of the bridge were reinforced metal wire but covered with a layer of rubber as were the ropes that ran parallel along the sides for a handle so a person could easily hang on as they crossed. Martin paused and looked it over. It didn't seem too dangerous. After all, children had crossed and lived.

"Let's just do it." Martin started with determination towards the bridge. He knew Ben was following him but he didn't want to delay crossing any longer. His courage could only stand up to so much. Without pausing, Martin marched right up on the bridge and began to journey across. He refused to look down at the swirling river although in the far reaches of his mind, he could hear it as it hit the rocks and smacked the sides of the gorge cut. His hands weren't even shaking as he held on to the guide wires and he tried to ignore the pounding pulse in his ears while he stepped forward and crossed completely. As he reached the ground on the other side, he turned and grinned triumphantly at Ben, who was just now stepping off the swaying bridge.

"You did it!" Ben exclaimed proudly. "Good job!"

"Oh it wasn't that hard." Martin scoffed as he looked down at his shoes. Ben nudged him as he walked by and then paused as he studied the map. "Rocks and meadows tour or fields and farrows?"

"Are those the names of the routes?"

"Yep." Ben popped the 'p'.

"How about....rocks and meadows." Martin shifted the backpack and squinted up at the sun. "We can find a flat rock and picnic there for lunch."

"It's a plan."

For an hour, the 2 men ambled and sometimes trotted along the meadow paths that wound through rock formations and outcroppings of different sizes and shapes. The sun was hot but not too hot. There was a constant breeze, and Martin felt like he was invincible after crossing and conquering that bridge. Perhaps this was what a perfect day was like. No animals charging them. No getting lost (the paths were wide and clearly marked). No Mr. Roboto to follow them. Perfect and wonderful. Martin could almost sing with positivity.

"I feel like breaking out in song!" Martin called out to Ben, who was moving quickly through the meadow path ahead of Martin. "Maybe something from the Sound of Music would be appropriate."

"The Hills Are Alive?" Ben called back. He grabbed at an upright rock formation to give himself a push through the grass on the path. He'd love to hear Martin sing. He loved it when Martin had sung One Love way back in the day. Something squishy and soft was under his hand so he paused and looked down and with a start he realized it was an Adder. An Adder sunning itself on the top of the rock crag. Ben drew his hand back like it was on fire but it was too late. The disturbed snake, almost blind from shedding its skin earlier that month, struck and latched on to Ben's hand. "Holy Fuck!"

"Oh my God!" Martin saw the distinctively marked viper fall away from Ben's hand and into the grass by his feet. "Ben! Get over here!"

Ben looked up with a stricken look on his face. He was holding his hand and staring at Martin uncomprehending what had just happened.

"You've been bit! You've been bit by an Adder!"

Ben looked down at the hand he was holding and felt almost disconnected. The world was turning into a vacuum and he was spinning on its axis.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, and twisted thoughts that spin  
> Round my head  
> I'm spinning  
> Oh, I'm spinning  
> How quick the sun can, drop away


	10. Voodoo/Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I'm not the one who's so far away  
> When I feel the snake bite enter my veins  
> Never did I wanna be here again  
> And I don't remember why I came"
> 
> Godsmack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just what will happen to Ben after being bitten by the only venoumous snake in the UK? Read on....

Martin dropped his backpack and rushed over behind Ben to support the larger man who was fainting. There was thankfully no sign of the snake--Ben must have thrown it a good distance when he had waved his hand in surprise and the snake had let go--so Martin eased Ben down into a sitting position beside the rock outcropping and removed Ben's pack. He placed the pack on Ben's lumbar region so he was comfortable in that position and still would be when he woke up. Working quickly, Martin removed Ben's bracelet and examined the wound. Thankfully, it seemed that the snake did not completely puncture Ben's fleshy part of the top part of his hand, although there were 2 oozy holes.

Now Martin was no snake expert. He had never even been around any save for the ones he had seen at the zoo with his children, and the one time Jamie had tried to put a grass snake down his shirt when Martin was 10 years old. (THAT hadn't gone well.) He knew the snake was an Adder as he had seen the distinctive triangle markings on the skin. That meant poisonous. And that also meant taking precautions. He thought quickly, trying to remember the article he had read  in the in flight magazine as he flew from New Zealand to Tokyo on his way home after filming for the Hobbit series had ended. He took a deep breath to calm his nerves and counted out loud to 10, quickly though, as he peered at the wound. It was bleeding from the 2 holes. OK, next step, let it bleed freely for 20 seconds. Sure enough, he let it bleed as he counted to 20 out loud.

"Nothing to eat or drink for 20 minutes. Keep the affected area above the heart." Martin raised Ben's arm keeping the bite untendered and, careful not to touch the bite, he secured Ben's hand to Ben's body and fitted it around Ben using his own belt.  It was not much of a sling but it would have to do.

Ben stirred and his eyes fluttered. "Ben?" Martin patted Ben's cheek. His skin was hot and moist but Martin thought it was from exertion of hiking not from a sudden spike in temperature. "Ben?"

"Mmmm....." Ben moaned and took a deep breath. He shifted and suddenly woke up, starting forward as though he was going to get up. Martin pushed him back against the rock cropping.

"No. You will stay there until I am done. Understand?" Martin deliberately made his voice stern.

"Snake! A ...s-s-s-s-ssnake....bit me, bit my hand!..." Ben began to inhale and try to gulp air both at the same time.

"Shhhh. Yes, it was a snake. I think it died from biting you. Must be all that alcohol in your system." Martin leaned forward and smoothed a hand through Ben's hair. "Try to relax. I got you, ok?" Martin deliberately steeled himself to look like he was in  charge while Ben was looking like he was going into shock. The taller man began to shiver. "Let's see what we can do here." Martin skittled over to the backpacks laying on their sides. "I need to clean the wound. Aha!" He took out the small airplane sized bottles of wine that they had brought for their picnic. "Just a bit of this, with some of this." Martin tore off his neckerchief and poured the wine directly on the bite. Ben jumped and hissed but didn't try to get up. Martin then dabbed carefully at the bite, making sure not to press hard against it. "We need to get you to the medical authorities at the camp site. I do believe I read in the brochure that they have a first aid station. Ben? Stay with me."

"Yes, a first aid station." Ben looked a bit glassy eyed. Not a good sign. Martin took out some water and his and Ben's mobiles from their packs. He stuffed the mobiles into his coat pockets. The water he rigged in his outer vest so it was attached but not tightly. Then he looked at Ben. "How much do you weight?"

"Dunno." The response came a bit late from the question.

"OK. Well, here's to nothing. Just....try and cooperate." Martin took a deep breath. He stood up and then bent down to gather Ben around the waist, with both hands. "Please just stand up for me, Benny. Do it for me please?"

"Stand up ok yeah there..." Ben weaved unsteadily to his feet.

"Oh that's very good. You did very well, Ben. OK now hang on because what I am about to do is ....difficult..." Martin stepped back and then swooped down on Ben. bending his head and football tackling the taller man with one shoulder, effectively lifting him at the same time upon Martin's back so that Ben was hanging horizontally to Martin's body. "Oof you're heavy."

"Sorry I could just walk..."

"No. Not a chance. Now hang on to me and keep that arm above you if you can. Use your other hand to grip some part of me, and I don't care if it's my bloody jeans you're holding on to!"

"Got it," Ben muttered.

The walk back seemed endless. By the time he reached the suspension bridge, Martin's back and legs hurt as though he had played a game of football without a rest. Ben was strangely quiet, not saying anything unless Martin spoke to him and then his replies were muffled and faded. When the suspension bridge was in sight, Martin saw a cluster of hikers gathered around the one entrance to it. He shouted for help and immediately, 2 men were at his side, helping Ben off Martin and calling for a stretcher from the first aid area. The rest of the hour passed in a blur. People were running and using walkie talkies to relay information about anti venom. A doctor was driving there now, at this minute, just hold on, they told him. Ben was conscious but seemed about 10 minutes behind the conversation and his answers were delivered with no affect.

"PLease...help my friend." Martin tugged at the sleeve of a park official who had just loaded Ben up in the back of an ATV.

"Taking him to the first aid area now. You ride with Malcolm there," He pointed to a youngish man with receding reddish hair also dressed in a park official's uniform, "and we'll see to it that your friend gets some help."

"Oh thank you." Martin climbed behind the other man and looked worriedly at Ben, who was just sitting there on the seat looking like he was in a daze. "How long will it be before we get there? I hiked out with him. It took about 40 minutes." At that, his back seemed to seize up and he grimaced but pushed back the pain.

"Only a few minutes. Gotta cross the bridge and get to the office. First aid's right off it. Hang on." Malcolm turned on the power and followed the ATV with Ben sitting astride the seat, limply hanging on to the driver of his, with his face turned sideways and pressed against the back of the man who was at the helm. Both ATVs made it across the bridge smoothly. Martin didn't even look down. Just at Ben. I need to just look at Ben, he thought. "Seems those snakes aren't friendly this time of year."

"No. No they're not. He didn't mean to...touch it..it was on a rock..and he put his hand right on it." Martin yelled over the din of the ATV's motor.

"Just shed her skin then. Most of the time it puts them in a bad way. Always snapping because it is hard for them to see. Trust me, that snake woulda rather had a filet of frog than a chunk of human."

"Yeah, I read that somewhere." Martin tried to concentrate on just holding on but he wondered how Ben was doing. He did not have an unobstructed view of the ATV in front bc he was sitting behind the driver. Suddenly, the vehicle slowed down and turned in to a circular driveway that Martin recognized as the area for check in. He was eager to get off and see Ben but waited somewhat impatiently as Malcolm brought the ATV around to the back of the building. There was an ambulance waiting there along with 2 uniformed EMS personnel.

"Wow. Great!" Martin bounded  over to where Ben was trying to get off. His face was pale and he was shaking. "Hang on, Love. Help is here. Gonna get you to a hospital."

"I fucked up. Gonna surprise you tonight with something...I can't do it...now..." Ben allowed the EMS techs to help him on to the gurney and he was wheeled into the waiting ambulance. One of the men was already hooking Ben up to a monitor and getting oxygen ready to attach to his nose.

Malcolm grabbed Martin's arm and stopped the little man momentarily as he was climbing into the ambulance.

"Your packs? They still on the trail?"

"Yeah. About...an hour in. The uh Meadow one. I think."

"Yeah, I do believe that is where you came out of, according to Jimbo. Hope your friend is ok." Malcolm squeezed Martin's arm then moved away.

"Me too." Martin swung up into the ambulance and one of the men shut the doors signaling for them to move on. He crouched on the bench seat next to where Ben was laying. "Hey. You're going to the hospital."

"Oh. Great. There goes dinner." Ben managed a weak smile and for the first time since the snake bite happened did Martin let himself feel relieved. "Wonder if they'll amputate. Then Richard the 3rd will not only have a limp and a hump but a stump."

"Fucking shut up." Martin laughed though and Ben reached out his left hand to hang on to Martin's. They rode in silence to the hospital while the techs checked Ben out, carefully swaddling his hand and keeping it high above his body. From their conversation, Martin could tell that Ben was doing better and that he, Martin, had done the right thing carrying him out and keeping the bite above Ben's heart. He silently blessed the in flight magazine.

 

The next few hours were a blur. Ben got anti venom as a precaution, although the doctor did not think the snake had ample time to deliver a toxic bite. Still, a snake bite was deadly with its germs so the bite and area were well sterilised and cleaned and Ben got a Tetanus booster to err on the side of caution. The doctor came to see Ben every 15 minutes to insure that there was no allergic reaction to the bite or the antidote.

"You did great. Tell me, how did you know not to suck the venom out. Most people try to do that." The doctor looked at Martin evenly. He was scribbling something on a piece of paper which he then laid on Ben's foot. "Your walking papers. Looks like you're good to go. I'm going to give your friend here some advice on how to clean and sterilize the wound for the next few days and ice will be your friend."

"Sucking the...venom...what? That's crazy!" Martin sputtered as he assisted Ben out of the bed. "Who in the hell would do that?"

"Had an American couple do just that a couple of years ago. He got bit and she tried to suck out the venom. All it got him was a nasty infection. All it got her was a funeral." When Martin and Ben looked aghast, the doctor continued. "She had an abscess in her one tooth. She didn't know it. Venom settled there. Made her heart stop three days later." He snapped his chart book and made them both jump. "Any problems, come back and we'll take a look. But I think you'll do just fine."

"Thank you. Truly." Ben shook the doctor's hand as did Martin.

"Yes, that really is...good advice." Martin shuddered at the thought of dying from such a thing. Creepy. Then he suddenly remembered a question he wanted to ask the doctor. "Um, is there a taxi or someone who could take us back to the campgrounds? We're staying at Bracelands."

"I'll have Jarrod drive you back there. He's a delivery guy. Makes our regular runs for laundry and what not. I'll page him."

"Thank you." And Martin meant that sincerely.

Half an hour later, Ben and he were wearily climbing into the trailer. Their backpacks had been propped up nicely against the wheel well of the RV and Martin had grabbed them as they walked past. Not that any of the food was good now. Being out in the sun without refrigeration would have spoiled it by now. He sighed and threw them on the table and then plunked down on the dinette seat. Ben sat down across from him and stared at the bandage covering his hand.

"My bracelet?" Ben asked softly.

"Oh, wow, yeah." Martin fished in his pocket and found Ben's beloved bracelet and gave it to him. Ben tried to put it on but his hands were shaking so Martin clasped it for him and then patted the bandages gently. "Scars?"

"mmm, yes, something to remember this by. I'm sure the snake was more frightened of me than I was of it."

"Wouldn't be so sure about that." Martin giggled. He stood up and felt the ache in his back and shoulders start anew. "Let's find something for dinner shall we?"

"Leftovers. Or call this pizza place. They deliver in the park. Heard it's good." Ben took a pamphlet off the stack of papers on the counter beside him.

"Sounds really good actually." Martin perused the menu. "There's lots of options too. You get one and I'll get one."

"Yummy." Ben leaned back and closed his eyes. Actually, all he wanted to do was to sleep but he had more to say to Martin and didn't want to waste the opportunity or time. "Martin?"

"Yes?" Martin was scribbling down an order on the edge of the menu.

"Look up for a minute. Please." Something in Ben's voice made Martin obey. He placed the menu to one side and crossed his hands in front of him, resting his arms on the table.

"Yes? What."

"I need to say something to you."

"Well, say it." Martin nodded his head and cleared his throat.

Ben reached across the table and with his good hand placed it on top of Martin's crossed ones. He caressed Martin's thumb with small strokes. Then he began to speak.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No snakes were harmed during the making of this FanFic.


	11. Voodoo/part2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben has a talk with Martin. And things go from there... Warning...mush ensues...after another adventure...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For my wonderful Claudia, a muse and my sweet friend...

Martin looked up directly at Ben's face. He saw a mixture of confusion, hope, anticipation, worry, love. It was all of those things, combined and jumbled and twisted and for a few seconds, Martin had to manipulate the lump in his own throat.

"You know that this holiday was an expression of all of the things I feel about you." Ben's voice was barely above a whisper.

"You don't have to do this. Maybe you shouldn't. I am really rubbish about talking of feelings...and ...all of this stuff." Martin attempted to pull his hand away from Ben's grasp but Ben held fast. "Ben...seriously...let's just...go to bed or something."

"Go to bed? Is that really want we should do?" Ben arched an eyebrow and leaned forward, towards his friend. His eyes were shadows in the dim light of the overhead. "Go to bed, have sex, wake up to another day, another fucking day marching towards the end." He exhaled and then flopped back against the dinette seat, letting go of Martin's hand in the process. "No."

"Geezus, what...are you a lunatic? What was in that food you ate tonight?" Martin attempted a smile but it was lost and he also knew his voice sounded strained. "Ben. What do you...what do you want to talk about?"

"Us."

"God." Martin ran a hand through his hair, feeling its softness, reassuring somehow from this sideshow of emotions. "Fine." All the fight was gone. If Ben wanted the "TALK" then they would have it.

"Good." Ben again captured Martin's hand. He ran long fingers over the webbed area between the thumb and the pointer finger, his pads soft and soothing. "I need to get a few things off my chest."

"Ok. So you start." Martin took a deep breath. He had no idea of what was to come out of Ben's mouth, but he was prepared for anything. He should feel more uncomfortable but he didn't and he wasn't sure why not. When he and Amanda had a TALK about feelings, he was always rather reticent, assuming she always knew how crazy he was about her. Still, Martin did tell her he loved her, particularly after being a grouch and she always looked so happy when he said it, that he had vowed to tell her more often. But Ben, well, here was a man, another man, a man he had slept with and had bared his body to and had allowed an entrance like no other man before him. What more could they tell each other?

"I love you," Ben said simply. There was a moment of silence and Martin wondered if he had missed something.

"What?"

"I love you. You. I love. Love you. Like how a woman loves a man or a man loves a woman. Not quite sure how it works but there you have it. Love. It's there. In my heart, in my head, on my body. You have tattooed me with feelings."

"I have...tattooed...you..." Martin pointed at Ben, "with feelings?" Ben nodded. "God. I don't even have a license for something like a tattoo." He ducked his head down so Ben could not see his face. What was it with the tears and why were they coming now? For God's sake, he was a man in his early forties. Too fucking old for sentimental stuff like this!

"OK. I'm done. Want a beer?" Ben went to get up to go to the small fridge but Martin lunged at him, just grabbing a hold of Ben's shirttail.

"Oh no. You don't say that and simply walk away." Martin pointed to the seat Ben had vacated. "SIT."

"God, you're bossy!" But Ben sat down and cocked his head at Martin, his eyes dancing with mirth and warmth.

"Don't you want to know how I feel?" Martin asked.

"No." Ben shook his head for emphasis.

"NO?" Martin half gasped his retort and sat back against the seat, hitting it hard in his disbelief.

"Nope." Ben popped the 'p'. "And you want to know why?"

"Might be nice," Martin grumbled.

"Because you have shown me. You have shown me during this trip and before this trip. You show me every day when we work together, and every time you call me to say let's just do something off the cuff, or come on over and have dinner and see the kids. You showed me when you bought me this and gave me half of it." Ben held up the necklace. Martin swallowed hard. "I guess that was what I wanted to tell you, that through your actions and your words, there is always an underlying sentiment. And I get it. I really do." Ben paused. Martin could tell he was thinking and trying to come up with more.

"Then let me say that I do enjoy every minute of your company. And you jumped down off the safety of that bloody tree for that pig--"

"--boar," Ben corrected.

"--Shut up you have had your turn and now it's mine," Martin continued. "And were trying to protect me in the boat and after the boat when we got to land. Geezus. You're a good friend, probably the best I have ever had."

"Good enough." Ben stood up. "About the beer..."

Suddenly, a knock sounded on the door of the RV startling both men. Martin looked at Ben who shrugged.

"Who is it?" Ben tried to sound stern and mean, because further peeking out the windows proved that there was no vehicle parked out front from the Ranger's Office.

"Please. Can you help us in the search for my daughter? She wandered away from the babysitters during activity time!"

The voice was muffled but even though it was through the door, the panic and fear were evident in it. Ben fairly jumped down the steps and threw the door open after unlocking it. He stepped aside and a small man of about 35 paused at the next to last step and shoved his hands in his pockets. He wore glasses and looked like a meek sort.

"They're organizing a search party and I am asking every camper who is able to come look for her. She's 6 years old, precocious and has never been in the woods before. Oh, I'm Graham Pendleton." He stuck out a hand to shake and Ben and Martin noticed it was shaking.

"Of course." Ben shook his hand and grabbed his and Martin's jackets from the front seat where they had thrown them upon arrival. "I'm Ben and this is Martin."

"Nice to meet you." Graham muttered. He stopped by the RV and used his finger to point down the line of the road. "I have asked everyone along here. I guess that's good enough."

"Where are we organizing?" Ben asked, hurrying along beside the man. Martin was trying to keep up and zip his jacket at the same time. The air had taken a decidedly chilly turn. He wondered briefly how he would feel if Grace was lost in the woods and decided not to go down that road if he wanted to keep a clear head.

"The rec centre. That's where she was. She was supposed to be making plaster hands but my daughter, Zooey, she never likes doing the same thing twice in a row." Graham shook his head ruefully and made a sound like a strangled chuckle.

"Zooey? That's her name?" Ben asked. Graham nodded. "That's a cool name. I always thought that name reminds me of adventure. Like a figure in a children's book, always getting into scrapes and mishaps....but ultimately doing fine at the end" Ben quickly added.

"Well we can do without that here," said Martin firmly. He was in rescue mode and determined to find Zooey. Unfortunetly, after they talked to the rec aides and the refreshment vendors, nobody had seen her wander off. The Rangers all mobilized as a unit and then gave out specific areas for people to search, handing out whistles to blow if someone found her or any signs of her. Ben and Martin were in a group that was searching along the boundaries of the swimming pond and the edge of the big wooded area beyond that.

"A bit of a bad situation, eh?" Ben asked as he and Martin followed one of the Rangers down the path leading to the woods. The little girl had nothing with her to eat or drink, no coat or jacket, and it had been a couple of hours before she was reported missing.

"Well, you can bet I will never leave my kids alone with 'activity aides' of any sort!" Martin slashed at a piece of tall grass in anger. People were so irresponsible! They had had a job! WHy couldn't they have done it correctly?

"Yet you left them with Sir Ian," Ben teased, determined to lighten the mood. He poked Martin in the side with a gentle elbow and Martin looked up at him. When Ben smiled, Martin ducked his head down but he was smiling. Ben could tell. "Ah you see, you're not always in a bad mood."

"But when I am, it's..." Martin paused. He had kicked something in the tall grass along the path. "Hey wait a second!"  The Rangers kept going. "Wait!!!"  Martin and Ben cautiously circled around and then Martin found what he had stumbled on. He held it up for Ben. It was a shoe. In fact, it was a small shoe that could be worn by a small person, like a child, and it was pink, so likely it was a girl.

"Oh God. Why did she lose her shoe?" Ben knelt down and began to run his hands over the brush that surrounded the area where they had found the shoe. Martin helped him and quickly they came up with the other shoe. Ben looked at it turning it over and over in his hands. "It's still warm, Martin."

Martin straightened up and he and Ben began to jog to try to catch the Rangers on the path ahead. Why had Zooey taken her shoes off? Had she just been in that area where they were searching for her?

"Hey!!!" Ben called out, holding up the shoes. "Hey! We found something! It's a clue!"

The Ranger turned and regarded Ben with a narrowed look. He took the shoes from Ben and whipped out his walkie talkie. "Three Four, Three Four, this is Five Eight. Are you there? I found something." There was a crackle and pop and finally a voice on the other end of the transmission.

"Five Eight Five Eight go ahead this is THree Four."

"Three Four, I have a pair of girls' shoes. They're Keds. Pink and white checked. Ballet slip on with small lace up the fronts. Glitter ties." The gruff Ranger looked at Martin for acknowledgement.  Martin nodded. The Ranger had given a good description of them.

Hiss crackle pop crackle "Five Eight that's a positive ID on the shoes. We're going to rendezvous with you. What is your present location? Over."

"Three Four, we are a quarter mile west of the swimming pond, on the fringe of the big woods, right in the tall marsh grass that borders the pond. Over."

"Copy that. Over and out."

Ben and Martin stood next to the Ranger and a few of the other campers. Nobody was looking around the area, so Ben nodded at Martin who nodded back and they began to comb some of the taller brush next to the woods. Martin had a hollow feeling in his stomach and when he chanced a look at Ben, he saw the concern all over Ben's handsome face. What if Zooey hadn't wandered off? What if someone took her? The thought was terrifying. Martin took a deep breath and tried to concentrate on the task at hand. He was about to ask Ben if they should go back to the search party but stopped when he heard a noise in the woods behind him. His first thought was another boar. It hadn't been that long ago since he had been almost cut to ribbons and he felt the fear starting to rise. But another noise, this time a whimpering cry that made him allay his boar fears. "Ben!" he whispered. Ben stopped rustling about and stood upright, and he heard the noise too. "What should we do?"

Ben's mind raced. If they were to go back to the search party, they might waste valuable time finding Zooey. He was sure that was a little girl's cry, even though it was partially muffled. He looked at the searchers, so far away from them and waiting for the other part of the search party to join them. If Zooey was hurt or if she wandered deeper into the woods....

"Let's go!" Martin hissed. He jerked his head towards the woods, towards the sound of the girl in distress. Ben nodded and followed Martin. He wasn't sure why they were creeping along, trying not to make any sound and he hoped that the little girl was just crying out for her mother or father, being lost and frightened. He had a gut feeling, however, that Zoeey was not crying because she was lost. He knew without talking it over that Martin felt the same way. The small man was ducking and weaving through the grass and looking behind him with a shush finger to his lips. When they got to the edge of the woods, Ben straightened up and peered into the brush, trying hard to still the sound of his breathing so if the little girl was hurt or stuck or even scared she wouldn't be terrified of a stranger panting.

Martin was looking below Ben, holding on to Ben's leg with one hand, and the warmth was reassuring and comforting, Ben thought. His friend, his lover, his Martin. All of those and more besides. "Ben!"

Ben looked down and followed Martin's finger trajectory. He could barely see the little girl, dressed in denims and a pink jumper, sitting with her back against a tree. She was staring up in front of her, although at what, Ben didn't know. "Do you see her? What do you think she's doing?" Ben asked Martin.

"Not sure. Why isn't she moving? Is she hurt? Is she ...oh God, Ben, she's with someone." Martin tensed, every cell in his body seemingly frozen, putting his Grace in the place of Zooey and now terrified of what he was seeing.

"I see him. He looks ...big." Ben knelt down and put his hands on Martin's shoulders. They could hear Zooey whimpering and the little girl was now cringing in a ball against the tree trunk. Martin began to huff with anger. Ben chanced a look over his shoulder in the direction of the Ranger and the other search party but couldn't see from their place along the wood line.

"We need to get her out of there. Oh my God, Ben, he has a fucking belt!" Martin was gone before Ben could stop him.

"Martin!" Ben whispered, then gave up and ran after the smaller man, trying hard not to step on any dry branches that would announce their arrival. Martin was sprinting around the trees like he was Tarzan, and Ben struggled to keep up.  Martin, meanwhile, was fuelled by a rage that this man, so much bigger than the frightened little girl, would hurt an innocent child. Before the man could bring the belt down upon Zooey, Martin was flying across the clearing, seemingly horizontal, and crashed into the big man's chest. He went down with an 'oomph' and laid there, trying to catch his breath. Martin, whose fall was cushioned by the man, scrambled up and looked wildly around for a weapon of any kind, but he didn't have to look far because Ben appeared out of the brush and was screaming, hanging on to and waving a branch of significant size. He slammed it down on the fallen man and then stood guard over him, hoping that he would not get up. Even laying on the ground, the man was sizeable.

"Zooey." Martin crouched down and held out his arms to the trembling girl. "Come here. It's ok. We're going to take you back to your mommy and daddy." Martin waited and suddenly, he had an armful of child. She was crying in earnest now and trying to smother her face against Martin's jacket.

Ben pulled the whistle out from around his neck, suddenly remembering he had one, and blew it, hard and long. Martin glanced back at him, although his expression was grateful, and then picked up Zooey and took her away from the man on the ground and his line of sight.

"Let me up or I'll bash your heads in."

"Oh no. I think not. The Rangers will be here any minute and if you move, I will bash YOUR brains in." Ben shook the heavy looking branch and the man grunted. He had slipped his hand under his own body and Martin felt the ripple of fear run through him. Something was up.

"BEN!" Martin ducked away, still holding Zooey firmly in his arms. The man sat up and suddenly had a gun in his one hand. Ben stared at it, thinking a million racing thoughts. WHy had he come here to this camp ground would he ever have another chance to play Sherlock could he just not point the gun this way where the fuck were the Rangers and why was Martin screaming at him hit him hit him hit him...

Ben swung the branch at the man. He heard a thunk, felt the branch vibrate, and knew he had connected. He opened his eyes. The man was splayed out at his feet, still holding the gun but quite not conscious.

"Way to go, Ben!" Martin was at his side. Zooey was also laughing, though it was probably from shock. She reached out her hand and patted Ben's shoulder.

"Thank you Mister Red Hair," she said softly. Martin was still hanging on to her, but her body was relaxed and she was leaning away from him, more interested in looking at her abductor rather than at Martin. "Be dead stupid man. He hurt me."

"Darling, did he...where did he hurt you?" Martin asked fearing the worst. Were they too late? Had something happened?

"He grabbed my arm and I lost my shoes. I hate him. My Nana got me my shoes. He's stupid. And my arm hurts me." She rubbed at her right forearm. Martin kissed it quickly and hugged her tightly.

"Well he can't hurt you any more."

Just as Ben was thinking perhaps he should check for a pulse, there were voices and the sound of an ATV nearby. "Over here!" Ben yelled.  He felt Zooey's hand on his arm.

"Can I blow your whistle?"

"Yes, Mister Red Hair, give her your whistle." Martin snickered.

"It's auburn. For your information." Ben straightened up but obligingly handed over the whistle he had been given by the Rangers.

Zooey looked at it and stuck it into her mouth. Martin grinned and cringed then as she blew it quite loudly and long, then laughed and handed it back to Ben. "There. Now my Mommy and Daddy will come. Just like Frank did in Titanic and picked up Kate Corset."

"Kate...what..." Ben mouthed at Martin, who shrugged. "Ohhhh you mean Kate WINSLET, not corset. Yes, indeed. Although I do think there was room for 2 people on that wood. Leo would have fit."

"Ben..." Martin shot him a warning look. "Oh look, Honey, who's that?"

Graham and a woman, shorter and heavier than him, came running through the brush, using the same path that Ben and Martin had found. Zooey squealed and held out her arms and her mother gratefully took her, enfolding her to her chest and hugging her. Graham looked at the man on the ground, then also joined in the hugging of his daughter. It was a very emotional reunion, and when the Rangers came, Ben had to choke back a tear of his own. Martin also looked affected. They began to talk about what had happened but the Rangers insisted they all head back to the Office to get statements.

"Um, what about ..him?" Ben pointed out the man on the ground, who was the subject of much scrutiny from the police department representatives.

"You did a good thing. Looks like he had a gun. And you had a tree branch?" One of the policeman, a stocky fellow with many tats covering his muscular forearms asked Ben.

"Um yes, not exactly my weapon of choice but it all worked out, didn't it?" Suddenly, the woods seemed out of kilter. He held his head, closed his eyes, and breathed deeply. He had fainted once, after the escape in South Africa, and it felt familiar, like this feeling of having prickles in his hands and feet. The forest floor swam and he felt himself swaying.

Suddenly, an arm at his elbow. "Ben." Oh God, it was Martin. Martin who he could always count on to be there for him. Martin was there and it was ok, the world was right once again.

"I'm fine. Really." Ben shook his head and took a deep breath. He felt his lungs fill up and the black sensation went away. "Now then. You want my statement I suppose."

"Yes, we'll need it." The stocky cop, whose name was Clive, Ben had figured out from his colleagues, grinned. "You did well. This particular slug is a repeat sex offender. Walked away from a day program at Barstow. Don't know how he got here but he did. Good thing you fellows came along."

"Oh God." Martin shook his head. To think that a precious child would have been hurt...and worse...he suddenly missed his family and his girlfriend. He needed to call them tonight, tell them he loved them. Ben, seeming to understand what his friend was going through, put an arm around Martin's shoulders.

"It's fine, Love. Really." Ben hugged Martin to him then turned to Clive. "So what next? Do you want our statements now or..."

"Gonna be a couple of days. I'd ask both of you to stick around until at least the end of the week. Can you do that? Or ...do you have a movie waiting?" Clive winked.

"No movie. Maybe some scripts though, but it's hardly as important as this matter. Right, Martin?" Ben asked.

"Yes, you're right of course. SO happy to see Zooey with her family--" Martin was suddenly interrupted by Graham hugging him tightly. "Oof. Yes. It's fine!" Martin returned the hug and grinned over the man's shoulder at Ben. "You need to hug Ben, too."

"Mr. Red Hair Man!" Squealed Zooey.

"I am not..it's auburn..what.." Ben groused but returned the hearty hug that Graham was giving to him.

"OK, folks, let's go get Zooey checked out. You two...come down to the police station and we'll take your witness reports." Clive put his notebook away and watched rather unsympathetically as the offender was dragged away by 2 of his men. He was groaning in pain as he held his head and there was a rather large knot already forming on his forehead where Ben had swung the branch at him.

"Oh, well we're staying here at the campgrounds. Can we maybe have a ride down to the station? We have an RV that's parked in--"

"Yeah sure." Clive wrote something down on his notebook and regarded the 2 men. Ben was aware then of his arm still being firmly around Martin's shoulder. He took it away and tried to look innocent. "Give me your mobile number. I'll arrange for a ride downtown and get you all set up to give your statements." He winked at Ben. "Good job. I don't know if we would have found her if you hadn't been looking over here."

"I am so happy Zooey is fine." Martin looked over at the little girl, who was telling her mother she needed another pair of Princess shoes. "Good thing he didn't have time to touch her."

"He's a suspect in another child abduction and molestation. Only bad thing is....that one ended in murder."

Ben and Martin both froze. The reality of the situation was hitting home and they realized that this was not a script nor a movie. This had happened. "Oh God." Ben started to shake again but Martin grabbed his hand and squeezed it.

"You know, we didn't have a beer. And I'm a bit peckish. THink we could make toasted cheese? In the skillet?" Martin kept his voice soft, tone low. Ben responded appropriately, now beginning to calm down again.

"Yeah. We could do that."

"I'll give you boys a ride back. Got a Bushwacker here. Hop on the back and strap in."

"Yeah..." Ben sighed and rubbed his temples with his fingers. Martin was right beside him as they climbed on to the vehicle and buckled their belts so they would be secure in the bumpy ride back to their RV. They were silent as they headed back. The sun was setting, red in the sky, and the clouds around it were wispy blue. Ben closed his eyes and concentrated on the grounding that Martin was giving him. Martin. Always there for him, right by his side.

 

End of Part Two-------------------------------------------------------

"

"

 


End file.
